


Winds of Change

by nyawer92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, False Accusations, Hostile, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Leadership, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Political Alliances, Political Asylum, Post-Canon, Post-War, Rebellion, Slow Burn, Tons of action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyawer92/pseuds/nyawer92
Summary: Three years after the war, team 7 faces a new challenge of rebuilding the village. However, the era comes with its fair share of complications, can the trio withstand the winds of change? Or be blown altogether by the current?





	1. Complications

All he wanted was a simple night to unwind. He feared that if he stayed in the brightly lit place for too long, someone might recognize him and ask him to join them. He shuddered at the thought, he doesn’t have the energy for small talk; not tonight.

Chugging the drink he nursed in his hands, he left a few ryo on the counter and slid from his seat to leave. He was on his way out when he heard laughter and a small group of people talking loudly.

Normally he wouldn’t pay attention but he recognized one of the voices. He didn’t think he’d see her here of all places, but then again, people change don’t they? He’s not exactly the right person to judge anyway.

More laughter draws his attention to the group and he swears it’s like they were doing it on purpose just to throw it in his face. He turns towards the group, three men two women, it seems they were old friends; they certainly were comfortable around each other. He recognized one of the slightly older men; light brown, closely cropped hair and a light beard across his face. He didn’t know the other men but he swore he saw them around the village.

However, he didn’t care much about his good natured, older coworker or his gang of friends, his only concentration was fixated on the person laughing in the group, carefree, confident and happier than he had seen her. She certainly was a lot happier than the last time he saw her, but then again she’s always her best bubbliest self when she’s not anywhere near him. He noticed the sudden shift a few months back, not that he can say anything about it now.

Pink head tossed back in laughter, eyes alight with mirth, he could recognize her from miles even if he stood in the middle of a huge crowd, to him she’d always stand out.

‘How many times do I have to tell you suckers? You just won’t win!’ She laughed loudly chugging her own drink and grabbing the darts from the board. ‘Alright which one of you losers is next?’

‘Ha! You say that now Sakura, but everyone here knows how unbearable you get when you lose!’ said the man seated closest to her.

‘Okay, Jet I guess that makes you the next contender, if you can at least get close to the mark on the board, I’ll consider it a win in your favor,’ she challenged.

‘You’re on.’

As Jet aimed and prepared to throw the dart, the woman, Sakura swayed a little next to him, and lost balance which she regained immediately, but Jet had already thrown the dart and it landed on the wall next to the board.

‘What!! You did that on purpose!’ He accused Sakura.

‘I did not, I slipped while getting out of my seat, not my fault you can’t watch yourself! Oh well, guess none of you has the gall to challenge me!’ She laughed again.

None of the group members showed any inkling of being watched by the stranger, until one of them spotted him.

‘Hey! Sasuke! What brings you here of all places?’ said one of the group members Sasuke had recognized.

He shrugged, ‘Idate, I was leaving-’

‘Nonsense! It’s way too early to call it a night, come on! I want you to at least meet everyone,’ said Idate, pulling him to his table.

‘Everyone, this is my coworker/ boss Sasuke, Sasuke, this is everyone,’ He began motioning to the others, ‘That’s Jet and Flint, they’re the new Jounin inductees,’ Jet and Flint nod at Sasuke, who merely blinks in acknowledgement.

‘This here, is my lovely wife, Jade,’ he spoke pointing to the older woman sitting next to him; she had dark flowing hair, reaching her back and a big welcoming smile. Sasuke figured she might be the strong, slightly maternal type. He didn’t like that; it reminded him strongly of his mother. But for the sake of politeness he simply inclined his head.

‘Oh and this loud mouth here is our good friend Sakura’ said Idate turning to the last member of the group. If Sasuke was feeling awkward, he could only guess what Sakura was feeling, considering their last encounter. The last thing he had wanted was to run into her, he couldn’t even look at her this point, he supposed it was only befitting he was a criminal after all, why shouldn’t he act like one in front of her, wanting to run and be anywhere but standing here in front of her, where she could look at him accusingly.

But as he chanced a look at her, he never found any of those things, nor her tone indicated any form of recognition.

‘Hey’ she replied tight lipped and short, unlike her interactions a few moments ago.

‘Anyway, I was telling Sasuke here, how the night is still so young, he shouldn’t be taking off so soon,’ continued Idate.

‘He’s right, Sasuke, why don’t you join us, we are celebrating after all’ nudged Jade.

‘Thank you, but I really should be going-‘

‘Oh whatever, you only live once, come on have a drink with us; we’re celebrating the new Jounin and ANBU inductees’ he pointed towards Flint, Jet and Sakura respectively.  
‘I have to say, Flint and Jet come off as no surprise, I knew they’d do it, and Sakura here, just likes to show us up.’ Said Idate

‘I need don’t need to try to do that either, you just make it so easy’ She replied in a low voice, with a hint of a smirk.

‘Yeah, but you’re the first aren’t you, in a long time? Sasuke, you need to watch out for this one, best in her year, and doesn’t plan on stopping. Sakura just got inducted in the ANBU Medical division, the division hasn’t been reinstated since Tsunade-sama’s time as a medic. There’s no telling what this one will do, if she isn’t pissed drunk or gambling away all her money.’ He explained with a sigh. ‘I’m proud of you Sakura but I really don’t fancy dealing with you when you're tipsy.'

‘Who said that you have to? I’m adult enough to deal with my own matters myself, thanks’ she shot back. ‘Since, no one’s playing anymore, I guess I’ll retire too. Goodnight.’ She exited in a huff, still swaying slightly.

Idate sighed, ‘She brilliant, but can be a handful.’

Sasuke didn’t know what to make of the interaction, he was glad that Sakura found friends who looked out for her, even if she was stubborn to admit it. She was rising in ranks and was living her best life and tonight considering her interaction with him, Sasuke realized that she really didn’t need him in her life. She had moved on and maybe she really wasn’t as dependent on him as he initially thought.

With that thought, Sasuke finally excused himself from the table but not before being dragged begrudgingly to a dinner invitation at Idate and Jade’s.  
Maybe some training and fresh air would do him good and maybe it will make him forget the feeling that he was no longer needed by a girl who smiled at him for all the wrong reasons.


	2. No (Wo)Man's Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sakura-centric take on the events happening.

She woke with a pounding headache and a strong need to gouge out the person who was making all that noise. It took her a minute to realize that it was her alarm clock that was blaring and she didn’t have to commit unnecessary murders today. 

She sighed, turned the alarm off and rolled out of bed groaning heavily. She knew it was impossible to stop once she started chugging on the drinks, she really needed to learn self-control, but then again she never really had a teacher who taught her that. The one she admired actually encouraged the opposite. Sometimes she wonders if she really is turning into her infamous teacher, but she supposes spending all those years under her tutelage were bound to have some effects. 

She hops in the shower, scrubbing the night off her, and grabs a light breakfast before deciding what to do next. She was actively trying to avoid thinking about the other thing that happened the night before. It’s not that she was surprised or offended in any way to find him there, it was a public place and he worked with Idate, it was only natural they’d run into each other, or Sasuke would begrudgingly be invited to make small talk. He looked downright miserable when being asked to spend time with them, she giggled at the thought. He looked so out of place, Sakura almost felt sorry for him, but then she remembered Jade’s pointed looks in her direction and she remembered the feelings she tried keeping to herself. 

To be fair, it’s not Jade’s fault, she was trying to get her to socialize and meet more people, but poor Jade had no idea, Sakura had no intention of socializing with Sasuke, like that would even happen; she scoffed at the thought.

The only person she had confided in was Ino. She knew the blonde would sympathize and take her side, but then again Ino has been so wrapped up in her own love life lately, she would probably tell Sakura to get over it and make a move. 

Of course, listen to Ino and make a fool of herself, or listen to Jade and make a fool of herself in front of everyone she knows, either way her chances of rekindling lost feelings were slim. Besides, she had no intention of rehashing the past few years. 

Finishing her breakfast, she decided to take a leisurely stroll around town and head to the hospital to pick up her research documents, if there’s one thing she’s proud of it’s her research, it would be the one thing that puts her on the map. 

If its ANBU Medical Division today, who knows where it’ll take her when she forwards her proposal at the Jounin meeting tomorrow. She was quite excited to present her research and countermeasures, if it benefits Konoha, she would be more than willing to do her part. 

‘I just hope Kakashi approves it’ she muttered bitterly. 

Her last presentation didn’t go as planned and if this proposal gets approved, all her past mishaps, faulty findings and humiliation in front of her fellow Jounin and ANBU would be forgotten. 

With that thought I mind, she headed out to the hospital to grab the data to get to work, not even the thought of Sasuke could get her down, she had the trust of her colleagues, underclassmen and her teacher, she would not let them down; their futures depended on it after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a slightly shorter chapter but I really want to cover some ground before moving on. Do let me know what you think of the story. Thank you for giving this a read, I'll try to update as frequently as I can.   
> Thanks.


	3. Jounins Unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building walls not bridges.

Sasuke quietly sighed to himself as he sat in the stuffy room. He really hated Kakashi in this moment. All he wanted was to sit quietly by himself with no one bothering him; it wasn’t much to ask, yet he was being approached by every other Jounin in the room for one thing or another. Constant chatter about his accomplishments or asking if he’s settling in the village or inviting him to dinner or training with the others. 

He had done a great miscalculation when grabbing a seat next to Kakashi on the older man’s insistence. He would have been comfortable leaning against the wall in the back, which he supposes he should have done to begin with. With that in mind, he moves to the backroom, and leans against the wall away from everyone else where he can get away from the awkward handshakes and stuffiness. 

He spots a small orange headed Chunin shuffling around the people with documents in hand. He noticed that she was closely followed by a pink headed ANBU Medic, no doubt presenting a proposal. 

The room grew quiet as Sakura began setting up the board with important information. She cleared her throat and began to speak clearly. 

‘I thank you all for taking the time out to listen to our proposals, I know you’re all busy, so I’ll make this quick’ she began.

Pointing to a large card littered with statistics, Sakura grew more solemn and addressed the room, ‘Last week, we had multiple patients who had developed a rare condition after being exposed to poisonous substances, they were treated promptly, however with a lack of research and time, the patients could only be given superficial care, which means that we fixed their immediate problem but not their disease,’ she drew a breath a continued.

‘These cases are not unusual, we get a heavy onslaught of patients who cannot be looked after as efficiently as we, the medics, hope. The hospital is seriously understaffed, with trainees so over worked that they have judgment impairments, they cannot make sound decisions, and it’s resulting in errors that would normally not occur. I therefore, propose to dust off the One Medic per Team Initiative.’

There was an instant murmur at her words, Sasuke looked around, the room and saw faces stricken with worry and apprehension, this did not look good, even though he had been listening intently and understood the need for the initiative. However he kept his opinions to himself as Sakura continued.

‘I understand how you feel about it; the program was once rejected by Sandaime-sama himself. However, the one medic per team is our long term goal. Our short term goal is to induct as many medics as we can in the ninja academy. We plan on starting from the basics by asking the candidates to sit a preliminary exam that would single out all those who exhibit strong chakra control, we plan on training them specifically as medics at the hospital premises, and it can be a makeshift department of sorts, so we won’t have to go looking for a separate premises. Eventually the early trainees will be inducted as Genin and serve as medics in their respective teams. Meanwhile, we plan on giving training to our seasoned ninja of higher ranks who exhibit strong chakra control and propose that they be given rotations in the hospital to balance out our staffing problems. I cannot emphasize this enough; we are severely under staffed and require skilled people who can look into patients while maintaining research of the newest techniques and diseases. I urge you all to vote for our proposal so that we may immediately start planning and executing our goals. Thank you.’

Sakura received an enthusiastic applause and she beamed at her colleagues as she took her place in the front row. Sasuke noticed that Kakashi had a strangely skeptical look about him, he had the distinct impression that the Hokage was biting back a retort or criticism. 

Giving Kakashi another look, Sasuke glanced at the other Jounin in the room, some bore similar expressions to Kakashi, while others looked intrigued, even interested in what Sakura just said. He felt sympathizing with the latter, what she proposed made sense, there weren’t many medics in the ninja force in general, and Tsunade’s era as a medic definitely saw a spike in medical training. Having said that this will take copious amounts of effort, consistency and commitment not to mention a hefty budget which he knew Kakashi was trying to allocate to defense, security and interrogation. He had heard his boss, Ibiki, discussing things with Idate in hushed tones. If his suspicions were correct, then Kakashi will have made an error in judgment and Sakura and her medics would only bear the brunt of it. 

He sighed internally this is not going to go well. Kakashi abruptly rose from his seat and addressed the room. 

‘Thank you Sakura for your proposal and findings, before we put it to a vote, I would simply like to talk about this project’s logistics. As boring as it is, it is highly necessary to look at the cost of the project. Firstly, as admirable as it is to weed out our strongest, young minds and teach them chakra control, it would take time and resources to come up with a preliminary exam which can be used elsewhere such as in new hospital equipment. Secondly, asking seasoned ninja who have already been assigned missions to take the time to deal with patients when they have no experience in patient care seems rather naive to me. Having said that we will now put it to a vote, all those in favor of the One Medic per Team Initiative,’ 

He waited as one by one the Jounin, raised the white cards they carried to signal their vote, Sasuke had never seen Kakashi oppose someone outright like that, but his previous hunch had been proven correct, there was no way he was going to approve the initiative and apparently his speech resonated with the others as well, for he saw very few people raising their cards.

He couldn’t see why there were few people in favor when the solution being proposed was long term and sustainable, he raised the white card in his hand, knowing that Kakashi will be slightly offended at his move. Yet he knew in the end the proposal held merit and he supported the cause, even if Sakura didn’t speak to him, he was going to hear her out, what she said was not illogical it was just proposed at a bad time.

‘All those who oppose’ uttered Kakashi, one by one the Jounin raised their cards, Sasuke noticed that they were more in number than before. ‘Alright, it’s decided, I’m sorry Sakura but we don’t have the means to fund the project, however we will allocate seasoned medics and ninja who have been in retirement and would like to rejoin the force, to the hospital. Your immediate staffing needs will be met promptly and by next week hopefully you’ll have enough people to train in patient care and allocate them towards research however you see fit.’ 

‘I thank you Hokage-sama, it would indeed be of help, I look forward to the fine additions to our team’ Sakura spoke with a slight bow and a professional front. However Sasuke swore he had seen disappointment and anger in her expression while Kakashi addressed the room. 

‘We have time for one more proposal, Lee-kun, I believe you have something to share’ Kakashi addressed the younger spandex clad ninja.

‘Yes, thank you’ said Lee and took position.

Sasuke immediately zoned out, he had no intention of listening to the bushy brows go on about Taijutsu and youth, however as he glanced around the room he noticed that Sakura had made herself scarce and left with Moegi in tow. He subtly left the room as Lee went on about the miracles of youth with his usual zest. 

He spotted her, head bent low, collecting her things from Moegi and leaving quickly. 

‘Sakura’ he called uncertain of her reaction.

The two girls stopped, ‘Don’t’ she warned him. She looked at Moegi and asked her to go on without her. The latter left without another word

‘I’m sorry about what happened-’ Sasuke began.

‘You’re sorry are you? Please, don’t make me scoff, you’re Kakashi’s golden boy, of course he would refuse, he has to allocate a large portion of the budget to security and interrogation. Your department’ She spat the last part out with venom. ‘It doesn’t come off as a surprise, you don’t have to defend him or speak for him; he already made his intentions very clear today. I know I’m not his favorite student and don’t deny it,’ She spoke as Sasuke opened his mouth to retort.

‘I’m not his favorite student, he preferred teaching you and Naruto, I was just someone he dealt with when he could, admittedly I did need help but I found my place and expertise, you don’t have to defend him to me, or pity me for that matter, I’ll do what needs to be done, I’ll play my part, I suggest you do the same’ Her eyes flashed with anger, she turned on her heel and left. 

Sasuke stood there, unsure what to do, he knew he had to maintain his position in the village, redeeming himself after the war had been tough and it was Kakashi who gave him the leg up after all. He had spoken to Ibiki to offer Sasuke a place in the Torture and Interrogation cell, it was Kakashi who gave him a chance at a new life, and he will always be indebted to him for that. 

However seeing Sakura practically crestfallen at the proposal rejection did not sit well with him, he honestly wanted to bridge the gap, enough that he knew would make Naruto proud, but then again, he was glad Naruto couldn’t read minds. He wasn’t sure his friend would appreciate the stuff that went on his head. 

He sighed and went back to the meeting. After the war, Sakura had kept her distance. To be fair he had started it, but he had been on the verge of death, without an arm and severely disoriented. It wasn’t until a few days later, when Sakura informed him of his injuries that he had allowed himself to think of surviving. He had welcomed death so easily, until he felt a life presence pulling him back to the world, he had a distinct feeling it had been Sakura but she never indicated and he didn’t bring it up. 

She had confronted him one day, angry, frustrated and exhausted at his lack of a response or affection for that matter. She had accused him of not caring for her and that she was tired of waiting for him to make up his mind about living. It was like in that moment Sakura had given up. She didn’t care if he was a criminal or a ninja in the village; she brought him back, patched him up and never spoke to him again. He knew it wasn’t really her fault, there’s only so much rejection a person can take, but he didn’t think she would flat out refuse to speak to him or show hostility. He supposed it was her coping mechanism. All in all, things weren’t going so well between them and no one, not even Naruto knew what to do about it. 

He had tried to mediate and get them to talk but Sakura wouldn’t budge and Sasuke was antisocial as ever so he ultimately had to give up. It was also the fact that his wedding to Hinata was coming up and the entire village was preparing for it so the future Hokage didn’t really have the time to appease squabbles. 

Furthermore, Sasuke didn’t know if he should even try to patch things up with her, she’s doing well without him, he already knows that, it’s quite possible that he can try to adjust without her presence in his life. He’ll always have Naruto, but with the Konoha 11 all grown up moving their separate ways, it had become increasingly difficult for him to decide who to hold on to and who to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting tense, there will be more direct confrontation soon.   
> Feel free to leave a comment.


	4. The Row

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is a breaking point, will Kakashi listen?

Sakura woke to an inky sky. She couldn’t have been asleep for more than a few hours. Feeling restless and irritated, she got up and got dressed. It wasn’t dawn yet, maybe she could sneak in some early morning training. Although she didn’t know what she was training for?

The meeting had been a disaster; she felt such unexplainable rage and disappointment towards Kakashi. She had taken her past miscalculations into account and given a full proof plan, to her there was no flaw, yet Kakashi went ahead and influenced the vote.

Sakura sighed. She had had a bad feeling somewhere in the back of her head, she knew he would find an excuse or some reason to put off funding her project and use the money for security and defense. They were all just looking for an excuse. She didn’t even have the heart to tell her colleagues at the hospital. They had such high expectations from her and now she’ll have to disappoint them. She couldn’t even look Moegi in the eye, she felt like a failure and a bad role model to the younger girl.

Poor Moegi did her the courtesy of not saying anything however; Sakura knew the girl was severely disappointed and sad over the outcome of things. She knew the refusal meant more long hours at the hospital, less sleep and absolute exhaustion. Most of the medics were in the same boat; they were beyond tired and couldn’t keep up with the workload anymore. Adding to the news of the proposal rejection, Sakura wouldn’t be surprised if most of the staff quits.

There were times that she thought of asking Naruto to intervene. Seeing as Kakashi was not helping them anymore. But she didn’t want to admit that she was having problems with Kakashi and the way he ran things. Not to mention the rift it would cause in their team dynamic, not that there was one. She realized that she has now burned bridges with two of her three teammates how long will it be till she starts fighting with Naruto and alienating him out of her life? It’s not like the disagreements are entirely her fault, the debacle with Sasuke was his own doing and Kakashi was just constantly adding fuel to the fire.

She didn’t like it, but it wasn’t about team 7 anymore, it was about the people who looked up to her. She was responsible for them, if she has to fight Kakashi for making sure her medics don’t collapse at work, then that’s what she’ll do. She gave them her word and their families that she’ll take care of them, if she isn’t doing everything that she can for them, then she has no right to be in charge.

Sakura didn’t realize, she was at her usual training site, the one that started everything for her. With an apprehensive look around the place, she started with basic breathing exercises and warm up. She then proceeded to pulverize a nearby tree. At least no one was around to see her do some damage, she preferred it that way.  
It wasn’t until she had demolished most of the terrain that she noticed another presence. She knew who it was and it only infuriated her even more.

‘Don’t you have somewhere else to go? Why is it that you always have to be where I usually am?’ she questioned, clearly annoyed.

‘It wasn’t intentional if that’s what you’re wondering. I’m perfectly capable of training in silence and on my own.’ said Sasuke as he emerged from a clearing nearby.

She scoffed. ‘Somehow I doubt that. There’s not much area left to train anyway. Besides I’m done, you have the place to yourself.’ Sakura grabbed her bag and walked away from the training site.

Sasuke did not say another word and continued his own regime. Sakura appreciated the silence, she can’t stand to be around him anyway. She’ll be so glad when Naruto returns from his mission, and can fill in the silence with his usual prattle when things get awkward, she never knew until recently how responsible he was for keeping the team dynamic together, they were falling apart without him.

The sun was almost up by the time she got back home. Taking a quick shower, she went to the hospital to break the news to her colleagues officially. She knew Moegi would have said something, but it needed to come from her.

The training had helped calm some of her anger and nerves, she decided to do this early in the morning so it’ll be out of the way and she wouldn’t have to dread it for the rest of the day.

Arriving at the hospital, she immediately called a staff meeting in a large meeting room and addressed the room.

‘Thank you all for gathering at a moment’s notice. I’m sure most of you would have heard by now, our proposal to induct more medics for training was rejected by the Jounin. They believe the project is still in its infancy and requires a different era to see the light. Having said that they have acknowledged our immediate staffing problems and will be allocating more trainees to the hospital, I suggest we all give them a warm welcome and show them the ropes as soon as possible. Thank you for your constant hard work and commitment, the hospital would not be running without you. I’ll leave you to your patients.’

She moved to step out of the room but not before receiving applause from her coworkers. She only nodded once and left. She felt like she didn’t deserve their recognition. She knew they meant well but she couldn’t bring herself to see that at the moment.

She was rounding up the corner when she ran into Moegi.

‘Shishou! I was looking for you. Are you okay?’ said the younger girl, concern and worry lacing her expression.

‘I’m fine, Moegi, you were here last night? I thought you went home?’

‘I had to work on an emergency case, I had it, and there was no reason to disturb you.’ She smiled

‘Well in any case, you should have informed me, I hate to go home knowing you’re still at work’

At this the young girl laughed. ‘Shishou at this rate, you’ll never leave the hospital, I’ve got it, don’t worry, we had to do an emergency surgery of the man’s spleen but he’ll recover soon. Besides you needed some time off.’

The girls rounded off the corridor and into Sakura’s office.

‘Shishou, I know you’re disappointed and angry, but believe me no one here blames you. We all know how you worked tirelessly for us. You’re inspiring for us here; in the future I  
plan on doing better.’

Sakura knew she was being sincere and was at a loss of words, so she simply hugged the young girl.

‘Thank you Moegi. We will be having more people around so I expect you underclassmen to bring them up to speed. Now go home, you’ve been here too long, I’ve got this. You’re handing over your caseload to me’ said Sakura sternly.

‘Shishou sometimes I think you deliberately take my cases because you feel too cooped up doing administrative work’ teased Moegi.

‘Oh whatever, get going already’ said Sakura, laughing.

Sakura spent the rest of the morning and afternoon handling patients, conducting surgery and issuing training to the confused underclassmen. It was a regular occurrence and she didn’t mind the slightest, she felt that training them in the basics helped her keep track of her own knowledge. It kept her from getting rusty.

She was handling a patient in the exam room when a young woman was found screaming in the emergency room, Sakura rushed to her and calmed her down enough to tell her what happened. The woman was wailing for her child who was in a lot of pain and could not be looked at by the busy staff. Sakura assured the mother and went to check on the child.

He had a perforated stomach ulcer and was needed to be operated on, Sakura made sure to prioritize his care and got to the problem quickly. It was a few hours work but when she finished she was certain that the boy would recover.in no time, She assured the boy’s mother and checked in on him one more time.

‘Thank you for what you did’ said the mother to Sakura

‘Of course, it’s not a problem’ she smiled

‘I’m sorry I was being a nuisance, but he was in a lot of pain and needed help and all the other medics weren’t looking in, I thought he was going to die.’ The mother admitted.

‘But he didn’t and that’s all that matters’ Sakura smiled at her and left the room quietly.

Sakura knew how she felt, the desperation that their loved one’s would leave them and never be alive again. She understood that perfectly but the mother wouldn’t have gone through the whole ordeal had more people been around to treat her son.’

She cursed Kakashi and Konoha’s security and defense wing for being the funds recipients; they always were, because there was always some deranged ninja thinking they could attack the village, which was why Konoha’s defense system was always getting an upgrade.  
Sakura clenched her fists, this has to stop! Konoha’s threats will never cease, how many more people need to die or come close to death for Kakashi to realize that they need her program?

She decided she was going to confront Kakashi and straighten it out with him. She made sure someone was left in charge and marched straight to the Hokage tower to have a word with him.

When she reached the tower and knocked, she heard voices on the other side go immediately quiet. The door opened revealing Kakashi, Shikamaru and Morino Ibiki of the Torture and Interrogation Cell. Sakura hated him and his methods; they were completely barbaric and usually resulted in the captives being treated by Sakura. She believes that there are cleverer ways to extract information from someone than mutilating them.

‘Ah Sakura, to what do we owe this impromptu visit?’ questioned Kakashi.

‘I wished to speak with you Hokage-sama’ answered Sakura, throwing a suspicious look at Ibiki.

‘Of course. Ibiki, Shikamaru, we’ll discuss the details tomorrow, for now let’s work on the preliminaries. Thank you, you are dismissed.’ He got up from his desk and stood next to the window facing Sakura.

‘I would ask why you’re here, but I feel like I do know what this is about.’ Kakashi began

‘I had to operate on a child today. It was a complicated procedure, and one we usually use as a last resort. When simple healing without chakra doesn’t work or when medication is no longer an option. He wasn’t a priority patient but he became one because no one was available to do a full scale diagnosis and give a treatment plan. Emergency cases are chaotic; I’m not denying that, but how long before someone slips or doesn’t get to the patient on time and someone dies? How long do these people and my medics have to suffer before you decide to do something about it!’ Sakura’s eyes flashed and she was absolutely livid.

‘If I could do something immediately, you know I would Sakura, but this is out of my control’ spoke Kakashi, calmly, he had never seen Sakura act like that.

‘You’re the Hokage, it is in your control! Don’t patronize me, don’t treat me like a helpless little girl, Kakashi; you know I’m better than that. I know that you’ve decided to allocate  
the emergency funds to Ibiki’s department, don’t bother denying it. It’s too obvious, I stood by silently while you did it last year and the year before that, but this is has to stop!’

‘I have a responsibility to the medics who work for me, I gave them and their families my word, I can’t go back and tell them that I stood by silently while their loved one’s placed under my care, collapsed or worse, died! You’re sentencing them to die!’ She was beyond furious and upset now. Tears blinded her as she ranted on about what she concealed for so long.

‘I’m sorry you feel that way, it was not my intention, but I did speak to Gai who handles Veteran affairs, he has drawn up a list of people who will be joining you tomorrow in the hospital. It’s not much, Sakura, I know, but it’s a start.’

‘If something happens to us, it’ll be on you. I’m too tired to fight constantly just to gain recognition for my work or just to get work done. There have been too many unnecessary obstacles for us and it’s only making me realize why I’m doing it in the first place. Just answer me this, if Sasuke or Naruto had been the one’s asking would you have treated the the same way?’ She asked almost whispering.

‘No Sakura I would have refused on logical grounds. This has nothing to do with what you’re insinuating’ said Kakashi.

‘I’m done fighting, Kakashi, I’m done trying to prove to you and everyone else that I am good enough, that I can do this. You don’t have to worry or care, I’ll find my own way. Just stay out of my way. What I don’t understand is if you really had to allocate the funds somewhere else, did you have to give it to Ibiki? Is that the kind of statement you want to make? By encouraging barbaric and archaic methods of getting information? You have a whole intelligence network skilled in information extractions, why not use them? ‘

She sighed heavily and shook her head. ‘Whatever you’re doing Kakashi, is not going well. You think you’re doing this for the village, but honestly it’s more mistakes than good decisions. One day someone might pay the price for it.’

With that she left Kakashi alone with his thoughts and expression that he had live a thousand years already.

She wiped her eyes as she exited the tower and decided to head back to the hospital. She meant every word she said, Kakashi withholding funding only meant he didn’t believe in her, then why was she doing this in the first place? Why was she killing herself when she could seek other means like private investors or leave the village? She knew if she went away her medics would definitely follow her. Sakura was not willing to have that conversation. She couldn’t bring herself to leave Konoha, because she always associated it with something negative like Sasuke leaving. But with everything going on, it made her wonder; would a change of scenery really be so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know some of these characters are a little out of place or seem to be behaving in a OOC kind of way, but for the sake of this story, that's how they've been drawn up.  
> Enjoy!  
> Leave a comment if you want to read up more.


	5. Trouble's Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's back, Sakura's furious and Sai has some important information.

Sasuke was having a terrible afternoon. Not only did his boss, Ibiki want to extend the interrogating period of the criminals, but he made sure Sasuke would personally talk to Kakashi about it. He hated his job sometimes. He knew Ibiki was taking advantage of Sasuke and Kakashi’s close teacher-student dynamic. Extending the interrogation period meant more brutality, unnecessary trips to the hospital and long hours of paperwork. 

He sighed as he reached the Hokage tower and knocked on the door to Kakashi’s office. 

‘Enter,’ came Kakashi’s voice from inside.

As Sasuke entered, he realized he wasn’t Kakashi’s only visitor, standing in front of the desk in his Jounin uniform, a mob of shocking blonde hair, and huge grin on his face was Naruto.

‘Sasuke!! It’s great to see you’ yelled Naruto.

‘Naruto, use your inside voice’ warned Sasuke.

‘Oh, right, yeah, my bad’ replied Naruto scratching the back of his head.

‘When did you get back?’ inquired Sasuke.

‘Just this morning. I have to say, three months of recon is way too long. But it’s so good to be back, I can’t wait to grab some ramen on the way home!’ 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, three months in Sound territory and he’s still the same, at this rate, nothing’s going to get to him.

‘What brings you here Sasuke?’ Inquired Kakashi, politely, trying to break in an impending argument between his two former students.

‘Ibiki wants to extend the allocated interrogation period, says it’s not enough.’ Sasuke explained.

‘I see, and what do you think?’ spoke Kakashi, calmly.

‘What do you mean? It’s a suggestion by my superior Kakashi, my opinion here is not of concern’ said Sasuke, slightly irritated.

‘I value your opinion on the matter, you have to work on ground after all, do you think it’s feasible to extend the interrogation period, do you think it’s absolutely necessary and urgent?’ questioned Kakashi.

Sasuke hesitated, this is why he hated being someone’s errand boy, refusing meant putting his job on the line, affirming meant disappointing Kakashi and losing Kakashi’s ear. He decided the latter meant more to him right now. Earning Kakashi’s trust was imperative, it would get his ideas and thoughts heard on a later day, he needed that right now. It wasn’t about Ibiki anymore. 

‘No, I don’t think it’s feasible. Extending the time means the incarcerated will have to be interrogated for a longer period of time and given the T&I Cell’s approach, it adds up to unnecessary paperwork and more hospital staff on standby. Our last Jounin meeting confirmed that we can’t afford that’. 

Kakashi nodded once. ‘Well, that seems to be in order then. I reject the request’ He said, signing his name, and stamping on a rejection notice. 

‘Thank you’ bowed Sasuke. 

As he was leaving the tower, Naruto caught up with him. 

‘Hey, Sasuke, wait up!’ He finally caught up to him and the two walked side by side.

‘How was your mission, did you find any new information?’ asked Sasuke.

Naruto shrugged, ‘Same old, same old. Although I can tell, the Sound nin are getting pretty restless. There has been an increase in underground gang activity in the last few months but so far it’s the usual back alley stuff, not enough to threaten us. Ever since Orochimaru left, Sound has been left vulnerable and prone to basic street crime, there are no other jobs or form of livelihood for them. It’s been pretty bad. We’ll know more once Sai returns, he can reach more places with his ink animals anyway.’ 

Sasuke nodded and stayed silent.

‘Oh! I ran into Sakura on my way to the tower. Did you notice anything different about her? She looked stressed and miserable, have you spoken to her at all?’ Naruto asked, with a strange look on his face.

Sasuke knew he was trying to guilt trip him, the thing is, it never worked on him, not when it comes from Naruto anyway. 

‘No, I haven’t, and since when does she listen to what I have to say? The last meeting didn’t go so well, Kakashi rejected her proposal again and I’m pretty sure it’s for good this time.’ Sasuke sighed.

‘They had an argument the other day, it was pretty bad. I was outside the office dropping off some reports from Ibiki when I overheard her yelling at him, about how he favors us over her and all that. Uncalled for, but not surprising, I was wondering when she’ll blow up about it. She didn’t see me when she stormed out. I figured she wouldn’t want me to see.’ 

Naruto looked stunned at the information. ‘I didn’t know she felt that way, I’ll go talk to her, she can’t be left alone right now, who knows what’s going on in that brilliant brain of hers? Anyway I promised Hinata I’ll visit her when I get back, I’ll see you around. Don’t worry about Sakura we’ll figure it out’ said Naruto as he waved and sprinted off.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and left in the opposite direction.

Sasuke’s days were all slowly merging into one long month of paperwork and interrogation. Asking the same questions the detainees had no intention of answering. So it wasn’t until the second week of January did something happen.

He was called to the Hokage’s office on an early winter morning. When he walked in, he saw multiple heads turn in his direction. Shikamaru, that annoying Yamanaka, Sai, Naruto and Sakura were all grouped around the office. It looked like they were waiting for him to begin. 

‘Now that everyone’s here, we can begin. Sai, your mission report please’ Instructed Kakashi.

‘Right. After Naruto left Sound I stayed on for another two months. Usually we did the standard recon, observing people, specific sensitive areas we had highlighted with a history of violent activity, etc. However, a few days after Naruto’s departure, I was able to get into one of the sensitive areas. I found out that the underground groups are getting more violent and are taking odd jobs ranging from petty theft to assassinations. There is no law and order body to check in n them, and based on the conversation I overheard all of these jobs are somehow connected.’

‘What do you mean?’ asked Kakashi

‘Well what I could gather from their conversation was that there’s a network that assigns them their daily share of jobs or missions that they have to carry out and they have to be reported to a small council run by former sound nin. The one’s that stayed behind after Orochimaru left. I was able to stay on and find out that this council is in fact associated with another terrorist organization that is currently working to find ways to bring back Kaguya. To them the war wasn’t justified and that her new world order was supposed to liberate them from the shadows, instead the Ninja Alliance arrived on the battlefield and Kaguya was sealed.’  
He was met with absolute silence from the room.

‘What do you mean; they’re trying to resurrect Kaguya? We sealed her, the three of us!’ said Naruto pointing at Sasuke, Sakura and himself.

‘I know what you’re getting at Naruto, but the Sound nin genuinely believe they can bring her back and she was sealed in the past, maybe there is a way to break the seal? They have also been conducting more missions and secret meetings in the outskirts of Sound, near the Grass country’s border. I suspect it’s where they resurrection ritual will take place. The place was also where Orochimaru was last sighted. If they do contact him and manage to convince him of their plan, there’s no telling what that will mean for us’ explained Sai.

‘Well honestly, I don’t see the problem here. We already know more about them than we initially planned, we know where Orochimaru is, I say we parley with him before they get to. They don’t know we have intel on them, we can use that to our advantage and approach Orochimaru. Get him to open up the gates of the border of Grass country and we can inspect the area they plan on using for their resurrection ritual’ suggested Sakura.

‘It’s not that simple Sakura. Orochimaru has never been on our side and we have nothing to offer him. Besides, what if he agrees and we are indebted to him, he’ll most likely want something in return’ countered Shikamaru.

‘Look it’s better to have a dialogue with Orochimaru first, rather than wait till it all blows up in our face. If we stand by and do nothing, they’ll get to him first and word could get out that Konoha was interfering in Sound’s matters. It’s better to swallow a bitter pill now than face another full scale war, we’ve barely recovered from the last one.’ At this she shot a look at Kakashi.

Shikamaru remained silent as he looked at Sakura with a look of curiosity. From the time Sasuke had known him, he knew Shikamaru was already working on a plan, based on what Sakura suggested.

‘This is all speculation, in any case, until there is no concrete evidence or some form of incident indicating otherwise, there’s not much we can do but lay low. We can’t risk being seen anywhere near Sound or they’ll grow suspicious. I suggest we focus on strengthening our defenses for now’ replied Kakashi with a tone of finality. 

Shikamaru and Yamanaka exchanged a subdued look, Sai merely nodded, Naruto looked strained and Sakura pursed her lips and remained silent. Sasuke knew it was a look that meant she was not willing to let that go. Kakashi had now rejected two of Sakura’s suggestions; he knew this will not end well. Trouble is how long before Kakashi can tell he’s creating more of a mess than he originally thought?


	6. Strategy and Parley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura offers terms even Orochimaru can't refuse.

Sakura is losing track of the number of days she spends staying mad or stressed about something. She can’t remember the last time something didn’t make her potentially furious. But for the first time in a while, Sakura didn’t feel angry, rather she was scared. 

The last time the war waged on because they knew the seriousness of the threat. So they had taken precautions and prepared appropriately. This time, however, Sakura fears that the war may be on their doorstep by the time Kakashi realizes they need to act and by then it’ll be too late. For the first time, Sakura fears for her life, she doesn’t want to die because someone is too thick headed to see a potential threat.

Problem was she didn’t know who to approach with the matter. Her argument had been shot down again and no one was willing to start up the conversation. So it came as a big surprise when Ino caught up with her a few later when she was finishing up at the hospital. 

‘Hey Sakura, I was wondering, why don’t we grab some drinks? We don’t get to spend time anymore. It’ll be just us, no boyfriends crashing in’ the blonde suggested.

‘Sure, why not, I could use a drink’ replied Sakura, 

They stopped by a local bar ordered drink and some food to go and walked around the brightly lit streets of Konoha. 

‘I forgot how wonderful the streets of Konoha look at night.’ Said Sakura laughing

‘You sound like you haven’t been out in a while’ replied Ino

‘That would be an understatement’ 

‘Listen, Sakura, about yesterday’s meeting-‘

‘Don’t Ino, I don’t want to talk about how you guys think Kakashi is right and I should back down or whatever.’

‘No actually, I was going to say that you were right, I agree with you. We may not like it, but parleying is exactly what we need to do at the moment. Sakura you may think you’re alone but you’re not, there are a lot of people who see the logic in what you’ve been saying for years now. Let’s walk this way’

They rounded up on a corner near a shanty looking building. Sakura who was confused at first looked downright suspicious. 

‘Is this where you abduct me and leave me in a ditch?’ She asked

‘Don’t be ridiculous, we’re going in here’ replied Ino as they went inside the building and moved through the dark corridors. Sakura didn’t know what Ino was up to and was about to ask when the blonde stopped abruptly in front of a door and knocked.

‘Who is it? What’s the password?’ Came a familiar voice from beyond the door.

‘Yamanaka Ino escorting Haruno Sakura as instructed by you Nara Shikamaru and why should I need a password when I can tell you about the time you hid at the barbecue shop from Temari because she-‘

‘Yeah alright, I get it, geez’ sighed Shikamaru, who opened the door and let them in.

‘Thanks’ Ino said brightly and winked at Sakura.

Sakura shot them a curious look and walked in the room. It was just as dingy as the rest of the building, with a lamp hanging from the ceiling and a large table was placed in the middle of the room below it. There were some documents spread over it. Sakura wanted to get a closer look but she noticed there were other people in the room. 

One by one Sai, Sasuke, Temari and Naruto stood in front of the table showing themselves. 

‘All right, now that we’re all here, we can begin’ said Shikamaru.

‘So basically, you’re here because Ino and I thought we need to start working on a few things. Firstly, Sakura you were right, we have the advantage here, Sound isn’t aware of what we know and we can use that to or advantage. Secondly, Orochimaru can be brought in for negotiation granted he isn’t given any loopholes to slide out of, which is why we have Sasuke and Naruto on our side if things go south there.’ Shikamaru drew a breath and had a solemn look on his face.

‘I should tell you here, this parley that we’re about to do, it’s strictly being done on our own, which means it’s not being endorsed by Konoha. If we get caught, we would most likely be branded as traitors to the village. I want you all to know that I know it’s not easy, you all have a life, families and purpose in the village, but I want you all to think of the bigger picture. This is no longer about us; it’s about a war that could most likely be at our doorstep if we don’t do anything about it. Having said that, I won’t force anyone to stay, if you think this is too much, you can are free to leave, however, I would advise you not to breathe a word or indicate to anyone what we’re up to.’   
Shikamaru looked around the room waiting for someone to walk away. 

‘I really don’t know about this Shikamaru, I want to avoid a war obviously, but something doesn’t feel right about going behind Kaskashi-sensei’s back’ spoke Naruto slowly.

‘That’s why we need to do this now Naruto, so that one day Kakashi may realize that ultimately we mean well for the village’ reasoned Shikamaru.

‘Yeah, alright, but I’m still not up for it completely’ Naruto voiced out.

‘Alright, now that we’ve all decided to stay, let’s begin on strategy’ called Shikamaru

‘Hold on, why is Temari here?’ questioned Sakura, she had remained quiet throughout but couldn’t hide her luck. Someone actually took her words seriously and wanted to do something about it. The mission, although dangerous, could secure their future, so she didn’t hesitate to participate. However, she noticed her line of questioning made Shikamaru slightly uncomfortable. 

‘Well…uh…we have an eight o’ clock reservation and I wanted to see you all first to begin the plan’

‘This was your idea of a date?’ questioned Ino. Sakura knew what she was thinking, how can someone be so tactless?

‘Seriously, why don’t you just dump him while you have the chance’ whispered Sakura to Temari.

The other girl simply laughed loudly ‘Are you kidding? This is such an unorthodox meeting; it’s better than any other boring date’ 

However she caught sight of Shikamaru’s reaction and quickly added ‘Of course a lot can be said about a conversation over a meal, I don’t mind either way’

‘We’re running out of time here, what’s the plan?’ said Sasuke impatiently.

This seemed to register with Shikamaru and he quickly moved to the table with the maps littered on it.

‘Right, so we’re going to enter into Sound territory in a few days, I’ll have the council register you guys conducting small missions around the area so us leaving wouldn’t look suspicious, we’ll leave on different days as a precaution. Once there, Ino, Naruto and Temari will cause a distraction so Orochimaru notices us and tries to get into contact. We’ll use that to our advantage and call for a parley with him. Sasuke and I will stand by in case something goes wrong, while Sakura will take it from there’

At this he was met with several incredulous looks and yelps.

‘What!!? Me? I’m going to parley with Orochimaru?’ asked Sakura

‘Yes, it’s part of the plan’ answered Shikamaru

‘Absolutely not, I mean c’mon he doesn’t know who I am, there is no familiar ground, besides it should be someone who knows him and can take him on in a fight if Orochimaru refuses, I think Sasuke should do it, he’s the obvious choice’ 

‘No. Ideally Sasuke would be chosen, but I believe that you can provide a logical standpoint to him. Orochimaru doesn’t know you or your strengths he vaguely registers you as Tsunade-sama’s protégé which means he already thinks you’re capable; we’ll play to those strengths. We don’t need someone who can defeat Orochimaru in a fight because this isn’t battle, it’s diplomacy and your experience with aiding Tsunade-sama while she was Hokage is what we need’ Shikamaru finished explaining.

‘It’s a thought but all I did was hand in important documents to her or keep her from drinking sake during the day’

‘Doesn’t matter, you saw how she dealt with people in meetings, other leaders and the council, you know the delicacy of such a meeting’ 

‘Fine, I’ll do it, but I still think Sasuke should have been there’ said Sakura grumpily.

‘He’ll be there and so will I’ smiled Shikamaru while Sasuke quietly nodded. 

They all parted for the night and went their separate ways, but not before making plans to leave for Sound within the fortnight at different intervals. 

Sakura left with her head buzzing with information, she knew the upcoming days would be tough, not to mention she had a lot of reading up to do on Orochimaru. She decided if she was to meet the man and talk diplomacy she’ll have to know everything she can about him. So when she and Ino went their separate ways that night, Sakura went straight to the public library and got as many books and scrolls as she could. 

She spent the next week reading up on his medical breakthroughs, his accomplishments on the battlefield and even ancient documents on gruesome experiments that he conducted over the years. 

However she knew it wasn’t enough, she had to start talking to people who knew him. So with reluctance she headed off to speak to Tsunade. Under the pretense of research, she was able to discover much about his early childhood and rivalry with Jiraiya-sama. The thought only unsettled her as it reminded her of another duo of childhood rivals. The thought only brought her face-to-face with Orochimaru’s former protégé. 

She didn’t want to speak to him but the mission had to take priority, so she met up with Sasuke at the training field one day after fixing it with him prior in the day. He seemed reluctant but he ultimately told her about his training with Orochimaru, how they visited different sites under the snake sannin’s control and how he was made to kill anyone who defied Orochimaru’s reign on the village. 

Sakura wasn’t surprised. However, she was taken aback by Sasuke’s refusal to kill them without reason. She had thought of him as a killing machine, though this created a dent in that image. It seemed like a fruitful discussion since she learnt a lot, even though she was not looking forward to sitting in silence with him. She wanted to get her answers and leave as soon as she could, being in Sasuke’s presence unsettled her. 

‘Sakura, if you don’t want to do this, you can refuse’ 

‘Why would I do that? I’m the one who came up with the idea after all, I have to follow through. Besides, I’ve read up on him anyway. I know what I have to say now. I appreciate you telling me things about him, it helped. Good night.’ 

She left to go home before he could answer. Sasuke immediately left for his mission near the Grass country’s border that night. Sakura was scheduled to leave tomorrow and she was going to make the most of her time in Konoha to prepare for her meeting. 

When dawn approached, Sakura was fully dressed and prepped to leave. She set out as soon as she could, leaping upon branches with the night air whipping around her face, clearing her senses. 

When she reached the designated area for her mission she was sure to carry out her mission as promptly as she could and set out to their rendezvous point. They had agreed to meet up at the point exactly two weeks after their meeting, which meant that Shikamaru had left a day after her and would be reaching their meeting place soon. 

Shikamaru emerged an hour later from a clearing alerting everyone to resume positions and begin the plan. 

‘Okay as planned fan out and start executing the mission’ 

Ino, Temari and Naruto left for the main area where most of the public passed by. The goal was to go all out, something Naruto and Temari were known for with their techniques while Ino compensated with her social skills. They had managed to start a fight with a group of thugs and decided to take the fight in the outskirts. Throwing Kunai and flash bombs the trio darted to a clearing on the outskirts of the town. 

Meanwhile, Sasuke Sakura and Shikamaru remained on alert around town, blending with the crowd, observing if Orochimaru’s guards caught sight of the commotion. Suddenly, they found themselves being approached and surrounded by a group of discreet looking Sound nin. They held them down each with a kunai or a long sword. 

‘Drop your weapons’ one shouted.

‘Orochimaru-sama will want to know what Konoha nin are doing snooping around our turf’ said their leader.

‘Let the others rope the distraction, we’re taking these ones back to base’

Little did they know that was exactly the trio’s plan and it worked perfectly.

The three were taken in a dingy underground base similar to the one Sasuke trained in. Sakura recognized the similar markings on the wall and the inability to tell the difference between night and day. The boys seemed to be in a world of their own, Shikamaru looked strained as he glanced around, trying to familiarize himself with the new place in case of an escape, while Sasuke looked down right bored but Sakura say his jaw muscles twitch every now and then indicating his apprehension.

Meanwhile, their captors seemed to be engaged in an argument. They disagreed where to take their prisoners. However their argument was put to rest when a red headed bespectacled woman walked in and spoke to them. Having recognized Sasuke she immediately reprimanded the Sound nin and invited the trio in a separate room. Sakura recognized her as Sasuke’s former teammate, judging by her bright expression, she seems to find the intrusion rather welcome.

‘Sasuke, this is a surprise. You never told me you were going to be here’ she said

‘Karin. Where is Orochimaru?’ he asked simply

‘And here I thought you were here to see me’ she pouted slightly.

Sakura watched the exchanged with a bemused expression, the whole plan seemed far fetched and ridiculous at first but now Sakura thought that it just might work.

‘We’re here to see Orochimaru-’ Sasuke began

‘No need Sasuke-kun, I’m right here’

They all looked towards the room where a pale faced, tall ninja stood, his oily smile plastered upon his face.

‘To what do I owe the pleasure?’ he asked lightly

‘Orochimaru. We are here to discuss urgent matters, is there someplace we can talk?’

He narrowed his eyes at the trio and studied them for a beat, before answering

‘Certainly. Why don’t we move to my study?’ he extended his arm over to his right, where a door lay ajar.

Sakura looked at the place wearily but began walking nonetheless.

Once settled, Orochimaru and Karin looked at their ‘guests’ expectantly.

Sakura cleared her throat and began tentatively. ‘Orochimaru. You may not remember me but I-‘

‘The girl in the forest during the chunin exams, you became Tsunade’s apprentice and are an ANBU level medic. I am well aware of the on goings of the ninja village, especially my former one.’ he smiled shrewdly.

It was an unspoken rule that the one who gets the first word establishes dominance over a meeting; clearly dominance was established in Sound’s favor. Sakura bit her lip discreetly, the man needed to be countered by sharp wit, not a reminder of the silly, frail girl she once was. She tried again.

‘I read up on your research during my time under Tsunade-shishou’s tutelage. I have to say it was rather remarkable.’ 

‘You don’t think it was controversial? The village seemed to have done so’

‘We always fear what we don’t know, rather don’t want to know. But it’s an undisputed fact that your medical breakthroughs were ground breaking, there were many cases that I   
worked on that were solved once I referred to your old notes. They certainly came in handy.’ 

Sasuke made to move behind her chair, while Shikamaru examined the room leaning against a corner wall, she paid no attention to them though, she simply continued her conversation. 

‘I see. I find it hard to believe that Tsunade would allow my research to see the light of day much less be used as a reference.’

‘Well, strictly speaking she doesn’t know, the patients were stable and I didn’t want to trouble her with trivial details’ Sakura smiled.

Orochimaru laughed at that. ‘You’re a clever one, I’ll give you that, but that’s not why you’re here is it?’

‘Unfortunately, no. As fruitful as our discussion would be on medical breakthroughs since your time, I fear there is another matter we wished to discuss. We have reason to believe that most of Sound is being controlled by a terrorist organization who plans on reviving Kaguya. They plan on creating a new world order and are seeking revenge for what happened in the last war. However, in order to do that, their current base of operation and supply of labor stems from Sound. We wish to be granted access to the lands to investigate, and stop them if necessary.’ Sakura explained.

‘I see. But Konoha and the Grass country are under a treaty, neither I nor the Grass Country’s Council has any news of a formal delegation approaching us.’

Sakura threw a hesitant glance at Shikamaru, sighed jerkily and responded.

‘Kakashi doesn’t know we’re here. It’s not endorsed by Konoha, they believe that the matter is simply speculation and not worth addressing’

Sakura could see that she piqued Orochimaru’s interest. ‘Not to sound crude, but if I grant you access to these lands, what will we get in return? If this is not endorsed by Konoha that makes you a rebel force, why should we parley with you, knowing that our position may be compromised.’

Sakura bit her lip. This was going well, he did expect Orochimaru to bring this up, but she had his interest and his ear, she wasn’t going to back down, even if she had to reveal something she vowed to deny to this day. 

‘I am currently the only medical ninja in the ninja world, who knows how to harness life force and mold it as we do with chakra. If you grant us access, my notes are yours.’

This earned her a surprised and gleeful look from Orochimaru. It was obvious he did not expect that and would not miss an opportunity to get his hands on something like this.

‘When can I expect them?’ he asked impatiently.

‘As soon as we complete our mission and leave for Konoha. Do expect a visit from Katsuya.’

‘That would be interesting seeing as I haven’t seen her in decades’ Orochimaru conceded. ‘Very well, you have three days, do what you can and leave. I’ll pretend you were never here’

‘Thank you Orichmaru-san’ Sakura stood up and inclined her head politely. 

The trio could not believe their luck and were escorted out of the base by Karin who was just as dumbstruck as the rest of them at these new developments. She kept throwing glances at them, lingering on Sasuke but not saying a word. Sakura could tell she wanted to express her opinions but didn’t and the pinkette was thankful for that.   
They met up with their worn out but pleased looking teammates and set out for the suspicious area. Shikamaru explained what happened at the meeting to the others who listened intently gasping in all the right places, while Sasuke studied the terrain. 

Sakura was numb throughout their journey, she couldn’t believe that she met with the snake sannin, much less talked to him like an equal, and actually got away with it. She felt like he could climb mountains or jump off cliffs, she felt invincible. The thought made her smile slightly. 

‘We’re here’ announced Sasuke.

The rest of the mission went by easily. They were not stopped by border patrol, as they were already informed by Orochimaru’s underlings of their arrival. They soon pinpointed the hideout of Kaguya’s supposed followers and captured them easily within the time allowed. 

They decided to take them to Konoha for questioning, although risky, Shikamaru believed it would counter Kakashi’s original standpoint of being mere speculation. Sakura thought the guy just wanted to rub it in the Hokage’s face, but merely shrugged and agreed. 

As the group rounded in on the gates of Konoha, they found themselves surrounded by ANBU guards headed by Ibiki and Sai. 

‘Guess who’s in trouble now?’ he spoke gruffly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, writing this was super challenging, it had to have the right kind of dialogue and action in it to move the story forward, hence the delay. But I think I was able to execute it properly. I'm rather proud of this one.   
> Leave a comment or a kudos, I'd love to hear from you.   
> Ps: Brownie points to those who recognized an Easter egg associated with my other fic 'Finite'.


	7. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang's apprehension, Kakashi's final verdict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned into an insanely dramatic scene, but I like how it turned out.  
> leave a comment or a kudos.

Sasuke knew something big was going to happen soon. He knew their plan was full proof but obviously they hadn’t counted the chance of anyone growing suspicious of their sudden disappearances, apparently they didn’t buy the group’s mission cover.

So he found himself standing side by side and chained with Naruto, Shikamaru, the Sand girl, Yamanaka and Sakura in the Hokage tower, facing Kakashi himself.  
The older man was accompanied by Ibiki, Sai and a few members of the council.

‘Heroes in times of war, traitors in times of peace, what has the world come to?’ spoke up an elder. What Sasuke wouldn’t give to end her life right there, it could even look like an accident if he was careful but he restraint himself regardless.

‘Thank you, obasan. Do you know on what charges you were brought here?’ he addressed the group. When no one spoke up he continued.

‘Very well, you are here on grounds of acting against the orders of the Hokage, for taking up steps considered treasonous to the village and to bring back foreign criminals into  
Konoha that would most likely cause an international stir. What do you have to say about it?’ He looked coldly around the room but no one said anything.

Kakashi sighed, ‘You leave us no choice but to take you all in for individual questioning. Ibiki’

He directed his gaze to the Chief Interrogator. Sasuke could tell the older man was thoroughly enjoying himself, though he opted not to show his glee. Bold choice, thought  
Sasuke, usually he likes to taunt his prey.

'We’ll see who cracks first’ he spoke menacingly.

‘That won’t be necessary, Ibiki. It was me. I came up with the plan’ stated Sakura.

Sasuke sighed inwardly. He knew one of them would do that. He was banking on Naruto but the blonde was never known for his subtlety, obviously now that Sakura said it, it made things more complicated. He tried to silently communicate with her, warning her of her actions. Caution be damned, he wasn’t going to see an innocent ninja become a martyr here. She, however, could not see him and instead was met with shocked stares and wide eyed gasps from the room.

‘What are you doing?’ he heard Shikamaru whisper.

‘Shut up’ she replied without breaking eye contact with Kakashi.

‘Sakura-’ Naruto began but couldn’t continue as Shikamaru who stood next to him, kicked him lightly. At least someone else was thinking straight, Sasuke thought silently. He then proceeded to promptly look as if this wasn’t news. Yamanaka and the Sand girl did the same, thankfully catching on.

‘Yes. It was my idea, I convinced Shikamaru to come up with a plan. Everyone else was simply there because they were part of the strategy. We only needed them for their abilities.’

Great make the others look innocent bystanders while making yourself into a coldhearted tyrant. Sasuke wondered what she might do next.

‘Our ANBU operatives working in the area spotted you all there, colluding with Orochimaru, what deal did you strike?’ questioned Kakashi

‘There was no monetary deal just that he would grant us access to his lands so we could investigate, we managed to find these former Sound nin working in the area, and captured them to get information’ responded Sakura, calmly.

‘I see, you willingly disobeyed me after I specifically told you not to parley with Orochimaru.’

‘I had to show you that turning a blind eye was not an option’

Sasuke knew she had hit a nerve, there was no way Kakashi could overlook this, she might as well punch him in the face.

‘How did you convince Shikamaru?’

‘I told him I would simply not approve his medical records for future missions, rendering him useless in the Konoha ninja force.’

Kakashi’s face hardened at this and when he spoke next, it had a tone of finality in it. Everyone in the room sensed what was coming.

‘Haruno Sakura, you willingly blackmailed a fellow colleague and put the lives of many in danger for a vendetta, do you deny it?’

‘No.’ came her answer.

‘You betrayed the trust of your Hokage, your teammates and those who trusted you to make better judgments, do you deny it?’ he asked again

‘No.’ she replied

He could hear Yamanaka’s silent sobs and Naruto’s muttered pleas, begging Sakura not to go down this route.

‘You parleyed with an enemy who has made several attempts to destabilize Konoha and traded secrets with him, do you deny it?’

‘No.’

Sasuke knew this was it, there was no coming back now.

‘Very well, Haruno Sakura, you have been found guilty on account of parleying with an international criminal, evading the Hokage’s orders and conducting treasonous activities. I therefore sentence you to die. Lock her away’ Kakashi ordered, the line of his face more pronounced. Sasuke even saw sadness there, but tried to brush it off. It would do no one any good of this discovery right now.

She was seized by Ibiki and escorted to the holding cells deep in the depths of the Hokage tower. She went quietly though Naruto’s shouts of protests could be heard for miles. He saw Yamanaka sobbing silently and the Sand girl trying to comfort her while Shikamaru was at a loss for words.

Sasuke wouldn’t be surprised if he tried coming up with a retort or something to save Sakura. But he knew her confession rendered his plans useless. She saved them, secured their future and killed her own.


	8. Gaara's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sand's offer cause a rift in Konoha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, life is crazy. Haha.   
> Thank you for all your response to the story.  
> Leave a comment or a kudos!

Sakura counted the number of times meals were placed in her holding cell. It told her that she had been in the cell for five days already. Five days of living in close quarters with no windows or access to the outside world. 

In hindsight she thought she did go a bit too far, but Kakashi wasn’t going to lay a bed of roses or congratulate her, she thought bitingly. He did give her the courtesy of making sure she got the best cell the tower offered. It was cleaner than most, her meals were not so grimy and she could have visitors. It infuriated her. She didn’t want to be pitied or shown mercy, she was to be executed soon, Kakashi gave the order. So why is he cushioning the blow? They don’t do that with the other criminals, so why her?

Sakura thought he was trying to uphold an image of a former sensei helping his reckless student by doing her a small kindness. Maybe that is true, but doesn’t change the fact that she will die in an enclosed area in front of the Hokage and the council in a private execution. Her guards had permitted her that much information at least.

Sakura recalled the first two days in the withholding cell, trying to come to terms with the fact that she might not see the light of day again. She didn’t regret speaking up. She knew it was what the council and Kakashi wanted to hear, they needed to pin the blame on someone and it would have ultimately landed on Shikamaru and Ino. 

It’s not like she lied either, it was technically her idea that got them there. Still her taking the blame puts the matter at rest. There will be no investigations and no one would point fingers at Naruto when he takes up the mantle of Hokage. No one will blame Ino, Shikamaru or Temari for aiding, their lives were just beginning anyway. Ino needed to guide Moegi and look out for her. While the other two needed to lean on each other and make a life for themselves. 

Sakura sighed inwardly; she didn’t even know where to begin with Sasuke. He had a lot to do, a life to live, to clear his name. Having treason on his record again would only prevent his chances from living the life he needs, the kind his brother wanted for him. She had come across all kinds of documents about the Uchiha clan during her research and training with Tsunade, she had kept it to herself though and had decided not to indicate that she knew otherwise.

Sakura had steeled herself for severe repercussions before her confession; every mission was a gamble after all. To her, it made no difference. She knew why she did it, and so did the one’s standing next to her in that room. That was all she cared about. 

Sakura was so lost in thought, that she didn’t notice one of the guards unlocking her cell and informing her of a visitor.

‘Who-’she began to ask but gasped when she saw Temari who was closely followed by her brother, Gaara.

‘Sakura-san’ he greeted her. 

‘Kazakage-sama,’ she spoke formally, her throat hoarse from lack of use.

‘Please, call me Gaara, there is no use for formalities. 

‘Gaara-san then, but what brings you here? I’d offer you a better place to sit, but as you can see, I no longer have control over that’ she chuckled slightly.

Gaara smiled politely.

‘Temari told me of your imprisonment, an unfair one at that’ 

Sakura looked at the blonde skeptically and the older woman just smiled.

‘It’s all over the village. Word has somehow got out of your supposed treachery and execution’ 

‘I see’ Sakura pretended not to be hurt by the news; she could only wonder what her parents might face. She would normally keep these kinds of things away from them, but this is something even they would have heard.

‘I’m here because I may be able to help. Temari told me about your initiative to induct and train more medics. I have to say it is remarkable and I plan on endorsing the initiative for Sand. If you accept the offer, we can appeal to Kakashi and have your execution order repealed, maybe enough that you can leave for Sand immediately and start working there. You can have an entire department in the hospital if you want’ Gaara spoke in soft tones.

Sakura sat there stunned at the offer. The Kazakage was offering her a chance of life, going against the ninja alliance and endorsing what Konoha couldn’t. It was a lot to take in. She wanted to know why he would go against Konoha when they were finally mending their relations after decades of strife.

‘Why are you offering me this all of a sudden?’ she asked instead.

‘I simply think it’ll be a waste if your talent if you were to be so crudely executed.’ 

‘I see. Alright, I accept, but I’ll need to speak with my apprentice, I promised her parents, she is my responsibility and I suppose if you could get me out of here, it wouldn’t b too bad’ she smiled

‘We have a deal’ Gaara gave her a small smile and they shook on it. 

Three days after Gaara’s visit, Sakura sat by her small bed, marking the nearby wall with her chakra infused fingernail. It wasn’t much but she wasn’t restrained at least. Gaara’s promise still lingered in her mind, would he have brought it up with the council by now? Would Kakashi consent? It seemed too good to be true, there was no way Kakashi would let her off the hook, especially since her research caused such an inconvenience to Konoha’s security and defense plans that he devised. 

She sighed, maybe Kakashi sent Gaara to test her. She was about to die, there was no way she would be tested more than this. She was mentally exhausted and was about to fall asleep when she heard a commotion upstairs. Someone probably started a fight again. It had made her jumpy initially, but now she was used to random fights among the inmates. The clash of kunai could be heard all the way to her cell as she glanced towards the ceiling trying to decipher the root of the ruckus. 

She heard an explosion and backed in the corner. this was not an ordinary fight, this was something else. Did Gaara’s proposition fail? Is Sand considering it an insult and attacking? Footsteps started echoing in the background and were near her door. She raised her arms in a fight stance to knock to out whoever entered first. 

She however did not expect to see him standing near her cell door of all places. Sasuke’s expression was blank but she knew he had been in a fight. 

‘What are you doing here? What’s going on? What happened to the Kazekage?’ she asked

‘Kakashi refused. There was no way they were going to consent, it was the plan all along to solidify Kakashi’s hold as Hokage. So we came up with an impromptu plan to get you out. Shikamaru, and Sai are fighting upstairs. Yamanaka is making sure they all forget you ever being here. You’re going to get out of here, and leave for Sand. It’s already been arranged. The Kazekage left two days ago and is awaiting your arrival. He’ll look out for you now.’ Sasuke explained

‘Wait. What? I’m not coming back? What about Kakashi, and you guys? What will happen to all of you?’

‘You risked your life to get us out; it’s what we have to do. Kakashi won’t suspect us, because we took great pains to not be noticed. It’s going to look like you escaped on your own. being a skilled ninja and all’ 

‘That plan has a lot of loopholes, what if I get caught going out of Konoha?’

‘You won’t. You’ll meet Temari at the gates and she’ll take you to Sand. Look you’re wasting time, you need to leave now.’ He unlocked her cell and threw a cloak over her.

‘Just get to the main gates and find Temari, she’ll be in a secluded corner so you can escape during the night.’

With that, he shoved her out of the cell and towards a dark corridor, taking her to a giant hole in the wall where she is supposed to clamber out of. Sakura didn’t know what to make of this. 

The group going to her rescue all of a sudden, they must have planned this, Shikamaru mus have created another strategy, but in all her life she didn’t think he would openly defy Kakashi’s reign, much less convince Ino and Sai who are good citizens. Sasuke too had a lot to lose by going along with them, but their last strategy backfired, why would they do it again? They even approached Gaara and involved sound. 

Suddenly Sakura stopped running. Something crossed her mind that hadn’t before. Sasuke was uncomfortable around strangers; he would never fully address them unless he had had a few conversations with them. So why did he address Temari so casually? She had never seen them converse before. 

‘Why did you stop?’ he asked impatiently.

‘It was you. You spoke to Temari about the initiative, she’s not allowed in the Jounin meetings, she couldn’t have known. You convinced her to go to Gaara-san. You asked them to hatch a plan.’

Sasuke sighed. Sakura noticed he looked tired all of a sudden and was that nervousness she spotted?

‘Yes, I convinced them, you brought me back too. You could consider this repayment. A life for a life’

Sakura knew what he meant, he was dying and then he didn’t somehow she had thought he forgot about that. I guess it really came back in the weirdest way possible. She had tried to push him away thinking that he was on Kakash’s side and didn’t care about her. So she moved on, and looked towards her career. But now, in this moment, things are different.

‘Go. You need to leave’ he simply said,

‘Alright, um…Thank you’ 

With that she clambered out of the wall and scampered off to find Temari. She looked back one last time at the remnant of her old life wondering if she would ever be back. But when she didn’t seen him standing there she realized that there was nothing waiting for her in Konoha, any life there would only be pointless and laced with humiliation. 

So she leapt on a branch and bounded into the night, welcoming the chance of a new life.


	9. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke learns to grapple through the chaos.

Two days after Sakura’s escape from her holding cell, Sasuke found himself back in the Hokage tower with a furious Kakashi and more paperwork than he’s ever seen in his life. 

It was all a tedious hassle, the constant round of questions, the speculation. However, through it all, Sasuke gathered that they were nowhere near resolving the matter. As far as Konoha was concerned, Sakura tricked one of the guards and broke out of the building by punching through a wall. It seemed like a believable story especially since the commotion could be traced to a supposed gas leak in the building. The theory was that Sakura took advantage of the commotion, distracted the guard and broke away from the building since she was left unrestrained.

Sasuke couldn’t believe how easily the lie flowed, he was sure Kakashi or someone else might be suspicious and catch on, and trace it all back to him. However, no one suspected it or if they did they didn’t voice it out; So Sasuke considered him safe for now. 

After Sakura’s escape, Naruto had reminded the gang that they still had to uphold their end of the deal to Orochimaru, hence, Sasuke found himself, getting Sakura’s notes and sending them personally to the snake sannin.

He had found Sound relatively the same but in many ways things looked if possible, grimmer than before. He figured he should be the one to meet Orochimaru personally, now that Sakura couldn’t deliver on her own. Wherever she is, he hoped she learned to forget all about Konoha and the supposed treachery she had been accused of.  
Sasuke passed by the vast green lands to get to Orochimaru’s dingy looking base. He spotted the guards and stated his purpose; they let him in but not before glancing at him weariness and a sense of foreboding that didn’t settle well with him.

‘Where is Orochimaru?’ 

‘What purpose do you have now?’ said an ominous voice. 

Sasuke turned and spotted Orochimaru standing in the shadows, he knew something was wrong this time. He no longer seemed intrigue, rather ready to attack.

‘Sakura’s research as promised.’ he said, holding up the documents.

‘A little too late I see. The deal was to be executed in three days, it has been a week.’

‘We were apprehended, Sakura was branded as a traitor and incarcerated, and she has been on the run since’

‘That is unfortunate; however, it doesn’t concern me. You did not uphold the deal.’

Sasuke sighed inwardly. He knew it would come down to this. 

‘Orochimaru, these were left by Sakura so you could accept or I could keep these and you won’t ever get to see them, your choice.’ 

He knew he struck a nerve with the sannin, however, he was prepared to attack if it comes down to it, just when he was about to unsheathe his sword, Orochimaru relaxed his posture and extended his pale clammy fingers, however, a cluster of snakes immediately shot out from his sleeve, slithering away and wounding around Sasuke’s middle, However they weren’t quick enough as Sasuke had already unsheathed his sword and cut through them in a flash.

Orochimaru proceeded to attack by elongating his neck and limps and slithering on the floor ready for attack, however, Sasuke was quicker and had activated his Sharingan instantly to deflect the attack, sending a chidori his way. 

The sannin was electrocuted instantly and dropped to the floor, unable to move. He stirred feebly, but Sasuke only plunged his sword, in the sannin’s stretched arm, and bent low enough to speak.

‘Deal’s off. I suggest you gather your followers and leave; Konoha ANBU will secure the area soon and apprehend everyone they find. We better not see you when they set foot here’ he spoke menacingly, his eyes flashing red.

The sannin did nothing but look at him with pure hatred. Sasuke knew he would concede to the condition, so he raised his sword, took out a small cloth and swiped it on the sword. He then proceeded to leave for Konoha.

If his threat held merit, which he knew it did with Orochimaru, the snake sannin will leave within the next week, which means, Sound will remain unsecured for a very long time. Maybe they would resort to a civil war, he thought. Either way it wasn’t looking good for the poor inhabitants of Sound. What are the odds that someone else might take notice and take over? like Kaguya’s supporters.

Sasuke sped up towards the fire county’s border with a plan in mind. There was no way he would let that happen, they lost too much to only go back to being silent observers while Kaguya could potentially reign on them. 

The morning of Sasuke’s arrival in Konoha, he went straight to the Hokage tower, to deliver the report to Kakashi he had been working on. Sasuke had used the old excuse of masking another operation within a mission, needless to say, his report was due. 

When he knocked on the door to kakashi’s office, and heard the customary ‘enter’, Sasuke barged right in to do what he had been mulling over for a while.

“Kakashi, mission report’ 

‘Great. I take it everything went according to plan?’

‘Yes and more.’

‘Oh?’ Kakashi looked at him skeptically.

Sasuke sighed and began to tell Kakashi about what he saw, he had no guilt about what he did, but he skirted around the subject of Sakura or anyone else’s involvement. He made it look like a personal observation after completing a mission. 

Kakashi remained silent after Sasuke stopped. When he finally spoke, it gave Sasuke more reason to doubt the older man’s stance as Hokage than before.

‘I have sent countless ANBU and Jounin in the area; your reports are somewhat consistent with them. However, this whole debacle about Kaguya’s cult followers starting up a resurrection is too much.’

‘The apprehended shinobi we brought back, have been questioned already. They’ve all admitted to being involved in some form ritual tied to her. Kakashi, the entire place was like another Akatsuki hideout.’

‘What do you suggest I should do? I can’t barge in Sound and maintain control over the entire village, we signed an alliance! We can’t afford to disrespect the terms and have another war on our hands’

‘We will, if Sound is left unchecked. They’re too poor and vulnerable to external groups making home there. They’ll use the ground as a base of operation for Kaguya’s resurrection and the people there will only be subjected further to a bad reign’

Suddenly Kakashi went quiet. Sasuke could tell her was going over different possibilities. When he spoke however, Sasuke was the one left without words.

‘I have a proposition, obviously I can’t take over Sound and become their leader, however, we’ll need someone to take charge of the area; who is aware of the terrain and has spent time with the people of Sound. Someone like you.’ he added

Sasuke frowned; he didn’t think this was a possibility. But if Orochimaru left, there was no telling what other groups would vie to be the next great ruler there. Sasuke saw the logic; however, he didn’t think he would leave Konoha so soon. But the more he thought about it, the more plausible the idea seemed to become.

‘Tell you what, if you agree, I’ll overlook the fact that you created a strategy that would help Sakura escape’

Sasuke felt like he was doused in icy water. He tried not to let his face show that, keeping it mildly blank. However, Sasuke knew Kakashi was now onto him; he didn’t want that to happen though, going along with the plan meant that he would bend to the will of the Hokage blindly. That was not something he wanted to do. 

‘If you knew why did you stay silent this whole time? Why didn’t you believe us when we brought back the sound nin?’

‘Honestly, I wanted more proof before I moved, however, you all moved impatiently and I had to do damage control. Doesn’t excuse the fact that what Sakura did was fair or just, but she did bring it upon herself to be martyr when it wasn’t required. I would have worked something out for her though. But when she escaped I thought it best to not pursue the matter further. She has been granted a permanent citizenship of Sand and has found a new home there. As far as we’re concerned, I have no ground of arresting a Sand citizen’

Sasuke stared blankly at the man. So Kakashi had pushed her to make a move, however, he didn’t do anything either, for her sake. Sasuke felt that this whole thing had become so complicated and intricate that navigating through it was becoming even more taxing. 

‘Fine. I’ll go. But I don’t want anyone to know why I left, especially not Ibiki. As far as the village is concerned, I left on a path to seek redemption. To visit places my brother was rumored to be in. I did plan on leaving at some point; this just gave me a reason to.’

‘I see, alright, it’s a deal. Though you might want to tell Naruto personally, he wouldn’t appreciate the silence from you.’

Sasuke nodded and left. His new role left him apprehensive but excited. He knew it was a break from being in the village; he didn’t have to listen to Ibiki or make small talk with the villagers. Everyone in Konoha had found their place except him, and now he could see why. 

Maybe his place wasn’t settling down and doing constant missions for the village. Maybe his purpose was to thrive in chaos. It’s what he’s always known after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while, but I like the progression of this story so far.  
> Leave a comment or a kudos.


	10. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's new life brings its own challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I;m late, life is crazy and this needed sometime to sift through. Anyway, I am overjoyed by the amount of responses I received on this story. Thank you so much for taking the time out to read it.   
> Winds of Change is nearing its end but not before tying up all loose ends.   
> Let me know what you guys think, as always leave a comment or a Kudos!

The midnight rush of a surgery was exactly what she needed. Sakura stepped out of the operating hall and into the brightly lit corridors of Sand’s hospital. She felt adrenaline pumping through her system as she successfully navigated the surgery.

There was no greater joy than knowing that you successfully healed a grave injury and are responsible for someone’s future. She immediately made way to the medic lounge, craving a nice steaming cup of coffee to get her going. 

A lot had changed since her escape from Konoha almost five years ago. As proposed by Gaara, Sakura had been granted an honorary citizenship by the Kazekage and had been asked to helm the Medical Training Initiative at Sand’s hospital. Sakura couldn’t be more grateful, it was the fresh start she didn’t think she could get. A few years ago she was only contemplating leaving and wondering what life could be like outside of Kakashi’s influence; now that she left, her life was on a set path. She had never felt so alive.

Following the events of her escape, she had met up with Temari and to her surprise, Moegi. The younger girl had gotten wind of Sakura’s departure and wanted to stay by her shishou’s side through the transition. So reluctantly, Sakura agreed to take her along, a decision she does not regret. 

She had thought Moegi would find the change of scenery difficult to adjust to, especially since she was leaving her parents indefinitely. However, the Chunin settled well. She got along with her peers and stayed on top of everything in the new hospital. Of course aiding Sakura meant her own place with Konoha was in question, however, the Kazekage had assured Sakura that if Moegi were to start training medics and take a few missions for Sand, she would be granted citizenship within a few years. Which meant that she was close to the time allotted and would soon be a citizen of Sand like her shishou. 

Sakura sighed heavily as she drank her coffee and relaxed in the lounge before heading to the research lab. She had spent the last few years, training medics in Sand and bringing them up to speed with the latest seals and techniques being used by Konoha medics. She often wondered how they were doing without her. Whether or not Ino was able to hold the fort and keep the onslaught of patients at bay with the best medical care. She often felt guilty about leaving them hanging like that. But she knew there was very little choice for her. It was either stay in Konoha and die or leave and get a new lease at life. 

Sakura had spent the next few years training medics in Sand and when it became apparent that the program was successful, other villages of the ninja alliance had also made moves to adopt the program. In short, Sakura was now the most sought after medic in the entire ninja world. She tried not to let it get to her head, but she did think about home every now and then. What would Kakashi and her parents think if they saw her now? Would they be proud or tell her what a mistake she made?  
She tried not to think about it so much, it only brought bad memories and depressing thoughts and her life was not moving in that direction any more. She had in a short few years gained immense recognition and was now being invited to tour Kumogakure and its hospital.

The trip to Kumogakure would be long and arduous, but Sakura was confident that she would make it and be able to head start the Initiative there as well. The new Raikage, Darui was on their side after all. He had fought with them in the war and from what Sakura had heard of him, he was fairly lax and flexible when it came to policies, unlike his predecessor. 

Sakura finished her coffee and made way to the lab. It will be sad to leave all her apprentices behind. She had gotten to know them all these past few years and had great pride in their accomplishments. However, she knew that her profession demanded not to get too attached, especially since she will have to start overseeing the Initiative’s on goings in different villages. Expanding meant more travel for her which she found taxing, but the thought of seeing her vision manifest, made even the most troublesome journey easier. She knew there will come a day when they would start adopting her long term goal. When ninja mortality wouldn’t be an issue and this was just the first step. 

One day, she thought, it would expand to the point that even Kakashi won’t be able to ignore it. That thought alone kept her going. 

Sakura was beyond exhausted. A six day journey to Kumogakure was not something she would wish on her enemy, but then again she can be absolutely ruthless when she has to be, so maybe that’s what she would do the next time she sees someone she hates.  
It had been a challenge to climb steep hills and venture through narrow winding roads, coming across bandits from smaller settlements demanding gold. She had taken them on without any hesitation but sensing that they were indeed desperate and under no means professional, Sakura had taken pity on them and visited their small village to patch up their sick and elderly. She had even taught their healers and anyone who could mold chakra, basic medical know how. The theory was to get them to sustain themselves. She couldn’t produce food, but she could make sure they didn’t die of diseases and infection.

When she finally arrived in Kumogakure, she was warmly welcomed at the gates by a welcoming party consisting of what she guess were ANBU ninjas. She was honestly quite flattered, knowing that word had got out of her success rate. 

However she tried not to get complacent and do her best.

Sakura met the delegation at the gates where they took her to a briefing session with the newly appointed Raikage, Darui.

She entered the Raikage tower, an impressive building of marble white with black trim. 

‘Raikage-sama’ she greeted formally.

‘Ah, Sakura-san, how pleased I am to see you here. I hope your journey was pleasant?’ Inquired the Raikage, politely

‘Yes, as pleasant as a ninja’s journey can be’ she replied with a smile.

He chuckled at that. 

‘We have already set up your living arrangements and your new protégés are dying to see you. You might find them very agreeable and pliant’ 

‘Thank you. I hope to do my best for them’ 

He nodded.

‘Right. You must be tired from your journey. My assistant, Samui will escort you to your new home and we can meet tomorrow here, so I can escort you to meet the trainees.’

‘You don’t need to do that, Raikage-sama, I’m sure you must be very busy. I can find my way around; and while we’re at it, I would actually like to get started and meet them today so we can start the training tomorrow first thing’ Sakura explained.

‘Efficient and ready to take charge, I knew we found the right person. Very well Samui will escort you to the hospital and answer any questions you might have’ 

Darui turned his attention to his assistant and bodyguard, Samui, who merely scowled at this new assignment. She looked like she’d rather be anywhere but Sakura’s personal guide. 

Sakura thought she was being ironic given that the last time she saw the girl; her team was punching information out of Naruto. The thought made her stomach turn; she didn’t want to think of home. So she directed her attention towards Kumo’s hospital and meeting her new teammates. For the first time Sakura felt alone, Moegi wasn’t with her this time, and she felt the girl’s absence now more than ever.

Sakura spent the next afternoon meeting her new trainees and colleagues. She found them efficient and eager to learn. However, she didn’t know how to feel about Samui who kept giving her disapproving glances and hauty looks as if she’d rather be anywhere but escorting her. Sakura took it in stride and focused on her work.  
Her work was what mattered at the end, and if that bothered anyone, it was their problem; not hers. She was later escorted to her apartment by Samui with instructions sent by the Raikage. Sakura bade the other girl a goodnight and settled in her new home.

It was minimally furnished with lots of lighting and open windows. She found it quaint and perfect for her lifestyle. She preferred to move around without clutter and it suited her this way. 

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she stretched and prepared a light dinner, the Raikage had made sure she would have no inconveniences and she made a mental note to thank him later. 

Her new home was proving to be a breath of fresh air; she knew it was what she needed the most at the moment. Nothing was going to stop her now. 

Sakura started her first shift at the Kumo hospital early in the morning. She didn’t want to delay the medics in their training and began with simple exercises to assess their level of understanding. So far she was impressed with the results and planned on continue further with their knowledge.

It was later in the day when Sakura was finishing up with the first round of training did the Raikage step in to pay her a visit. She was mildly surprised but took it as a way of him checking up on the progress of his hospital.

‘Raikage-sama, I didn’t think you’d be here personally?’ she questioned

‘Sakura-san, am I to think my presence here bothers you? Maybe I should leave then…’ he started with a hint of a smile

‘No, of course not’ Sakura spoke, retracting her previous statement, clearly embarrassed. 

‘I was only surprised. Usually the kage is alerted of progress through a monthly report.’

‘I like to do things a little differently here. Besides I wanted to be a part of the action everyone keeps talking about. It’s no fun being left out and cooped up in an office all day’ he replied with a lazy smile on his face.

‘In that case, I can show you around. You should know I haven’t completely gotten the hang of the hospital but that shouldn’t take long’ 

‘That’s perfectly fine, as long as I can count on you to shape up the medics’

Sakura smiled and nodded as they continued down the hospital corridor towards the research lab where her students mostly trained.

She briefed the Raikage with an impromptu report and he questioned her about her methods and plans for future training.

‘I have to say Sakura-san this already looks promising, if you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to inform us. You can send word to me directly if you wish. I don’t think Samui likes to be badgered into mundane tasks; but that’s just between us, strictly off the record’ he smiled with mirth gleaming in on his dark, handsome features.

‘I’ll be sure not to say a word, and please you’re being too kind already. I couldn’t possibly ask you to do more.’

‘Sakura-san you are our guest and believe me you’re doing us a favor by being here. It is Kumogakure who is indebted to you. So I mean it when I say, please do let us know if you need anything at all.’ 

With that he gave her one last smile, which Sakura knew was a genuine one, and departed.

‘You should know, Konoha has no idea how much it lost with betraying you’. 

With that he left, not knowing that his words made Sakura tear up for the first time in five years.


	11. The Gokage Summit Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in Sound, Kumogakure rushes to help.

Sasuke sighed for the nth time that day. He was drowning in paperwork and this debriefing was turning into a lecture on how to run a village. He hated Sound’s new council. They were basically old relics who treated him like he was a school boy in the wrong place. One twitch of his wrist and they would drop like marionettes, never to awaken again.

He resisted the temptation greatly by focusing on the issue at hand. Recent reports showed a massive turnabout in Sound. When Sasuke took over governance of Sound he had no idea how big the situation would get. Suddenly everyone was interested in their new leader who had defeated their previous Kage, the tyrannical Setsu in single combat. He knew taking charge was going to be challenging however, he did not expect to be revered as a beacon of home. He felt that he was no one’s hope; it was a silly mantle that everyone kept wasting their time fretting over.

He knew that things had been considerably better in Sound, but he didn’t want to get complacent. The economy was up, people started believing in hope rather than the despair they suffered living in slavery. After Orochimaru fled, the people started to get accustomed to a life without the snake sannin watching their every move. They had learnt to accept a new way of life under the protection of a council that they elected.

Sasuke was merely a figurehead, albeit a strong one. So it became an unspoken rule that the council answered to him and reported the on goings to him alone. Irrespective of his position, Sasuke didn’t want to be treated like a leader, he would rather much treat it like a mission and report to Kakashi, however, with the council hounding him consistently, the latter became impossible to do so. So he resorted to send a hawk occasionally to keep the man updated. Though Sasuke figured Kakashi probably had ANBU spies stationed in random areas sending him information anyway.

What made his new assignment slightly bearable was the fact that he had his old team working with him in Sound. Juugo had taken a liking to surveillance and now reported directly to Sasuke serving as Sound’s version of an ANBU captain. Suigetsu, rambunctious as ever, often took missions outside the village though he still worked under Juugo’s command and had to learn restrain enough to follow orders. Meanwhile, Karin went through her own transformation. No longer the scatterbrained teenage girl, she became Sound’s most sought after medic.

It was hard for Karin to break away from Orochimaru’s influence, seeing as she learnt most of her healing prowess from him, however, she remained focus and overtime became an asset for her team. She even outgrew her infatuation with Sasuke, the two are good friends now and for that Sasuke is most relieved. Overtime she became his confidant and trusted friend, she would often advise him on how to deal with the council; he in return confided in her the pressure he might face from assuming Sound’s leadership. It was a perfectly balanced friendship and they both preferred it that way.

Sasuke trusted Karin’s judgment so when one day she burst through his office doors announcing a potential epidemic Sasuke knew it was serious.

‘Sasuke, we have to prepare for the worst. This is unlike anything we have encountered’ she spoke solemnly

‘What is the diagnosis? What did you find so far?’

‘We’ve had an onslaught of patients complaining of fever, pain and constant headaches among other symptoms, I think they’ve been poisoned.’

‘I see and what is your plan of action?’

‘At this point I suggest using techniques to provide them as much relief as we can. But it won’t target the source of the problem’

‘I think you need to keep looking for that antidote’

‘Sasuke, we’re trying to do what we can, but Sound doesn’t have those kind of herbs growing here, and it will take a while for us to find the proper seed and grow them in our greenhouses. That’s assuming we know what kind of poison it is that’s contaminating their system, which so far we don’t’ Karin explained, her eyes full of concern.

Sasuke sighed heavily.

‘Then what do you propose we do?’ he asked

‘We bring in the best’ she answered

They both knew who she was talking about.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her entire career as a medic, Sakura had not expected this to happen. There she was in her third month of training the medics in Kumogakure when she was summoned to the Raikage tower. Sakura was curious and a bit apprehensive, the only time the Raikage summons her is if there is something absolutely important. Sure her friendship with most of Kumo’s ninja force had developed considerably, and she thought Darui to be a good friend, it still made her nervous to be in the Raikage tower on official grounds. She chalked it down to her days in Konoha when going to the Hokage would always result in bad news.

She tried telling herself that this is in no way a similar situation; however, she still couldn’t help but shake off the feeling.

Sakura knocked once and entered.

‘Darui-san’ she greeted

‘Ah, and I didn’t have to tell you to drop the formalities this time’ the Raikage smiled.

She had begun recognizing his expressions. He usually kept his best warm smile for her. it made her feel slightly giddy though she has reprimanded herself for that countless of times. Still can’t help herself sometimes.

‘You summoned me here?’

‘Yes, I wanted to tell you that there’s a Gokage summit happening in a few weeks time. I’m currently setting up the agenda and I’d like you to accompany me there’

‘Me? Why? Don’t you usually take your advisers?’

Sakura thought this was odd. Darui has never involved her in political affairs despite their friendship these past few months.

‘Yes well, things have changed and a few things came up. This year the summit will be held in Sound and will include Sound’s leadership; specifically their new leader. They’re currently undergoing a medical crisis and have asked for you specifically to extend your program there. Since your contract with Kumo is still in its duration, we can’t let you go, however, I have convened with Sound that if you accompany me to the summit, you can assess the problem yourself and give a diagnosis and recommend a prognosis for the situation’ he explained apprehensively.

‘I understand this is a lot, but I had to play with the cards I had. We can’t let you go, but Kumo will not turn a blind eye to a crisis when it can be averted’

Sakura knew he was being sincere, and she wasn’t offended in the slightest rather touched at the thought that they would go to such lengths for her.

‘It’s funny, I spent years trying to convince one Kage the need for my program and another one endorses it and wants to share it with another country’ she spoke slowly.

‘So…you’re not upset then?’

‘No, rather I’m touched that you thought about it that way. You surprise me Darui-san’

Darui’s expression could not be brighter; he grinned at Sakura and assured her that he was thinking of Kumo’s best interest.

‘It’s settled then, we leave tomorrow first thing. I hope you don’t mind I have a full security detail so it might take us a day extra to reach. I’m told they’re extra precautions, it’s quite tedious actually. Oh and I have the medical report from Sound along with details of their proposal. You can go through those to bring yourself up to speed on the situation’ He added, handing her the documents.

‘Thank you, Darui-san, I’ll go through these immediately.’ she inclined her head in acknowledgement and left.

The next morning Sakura went to the rendezvous point to meet with the delegation leaving for Sound. She found that aside from herself and Darui, they were joined by Samui and her brother Atsui, the sibling duo who will be serving as the Raikage’s primary advisors and security force.

‘Ah Sakura, great we can start moving, don’t want to waste anymore time’ he gestured towards the others and they started walking towards the docks. They planned on journeying by sea, so it could save them time.

Sakura had gone through the detailed reports and concluded that things had not been looking up for sound. There was probably a contaminant in the air or land that was creating such a problem for them. What she didn’t understand was how they didn’t find the remedy on their own when Orochimaru was nearby and a medical expert? It just didn’t add up.

She was lost in thought and didn’t notice Darui walk up next to her drawing out her attention.

‘You seem too lost in thought Sakura’ he inquired lightly

‘Sorry, I was just thinking about the Sound situation.’

‘Yes it is unfortunate, but it won’t be when you take a look at their patients.’

‘Yes, I suppose. It’s just been bothering me; Sound has always been under Orochimaru’s control, the last time I was there, the village was in a deplorable situation. I understand how such an inexplainable disease would develop but there were no indicators of its outbreak before. If Orochimaru, someone skilled in medical knowledge, is already there, why have they sent for me and expressed the need for my initiative?’

‘Perhaps it’s because Orochimaru is no longer in command of Sound. He fled years ago. Sound is now led by Uchiha Sasuke’

Sakura stopped walking abruptly and dropped the bag she was carrying in the middle of the road.

She couldn’t have heard him correctly. What he said was incredulous, it couldn’t be possible.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Yes…yes I’m fine.’ She stuttered picking up her bag and continuing their trek to the docks.

They continued the rest of the journey in silence and reached their awaiting ship. They went aboard and settled in their rooms. It was an hour later that Sakura was summoned by Darui to his quarters. Sakura honestly didn’t know what to make of the new situation. Sasuke was the new leader she was going to meet. Sasuke was in Sound not Konoha where she thought she left him behind. He was their leader, which means her will be at the summit. Another thought hit her that she hadn’t shed light on at this point; Sasuke sent for her, which means he knew what she was upto, he was keeping tabs on her, probably for Kakashi.

She felt sick. It was like every time she tried to run from Konoha they kept leeching on to her. She felt like she was being watched. That they were on to her somehow, maybe they even roped in Kumogakure. She shook her head. Darui-san has been nothing but kind he probably didn’t know about Sasuke and the extent of his affiliation with Kakashi. Sasuke is a man of secrets, he doesn’t trust anyone.

He will most likely have another agenda, bring her to Sound to convince her of the good he was doing there. Or how Kakashi was behind it all; maybe he was the one who placed Sasuke there in the first place; to be more actively involved in Sound after what happened the last time.

Maybe it was Kakashi’s way to get back at them for going against him. Sakura sighed, two minutes of thinking of them and she’s already feeling the stress. Sakura thought that she came a long way, she wasn’t going to let Sasuke or Kakashi get to her, even if he was the ruler of Sound or the emperor.

She quickly made her way to Darui’s quarters and found him at his private desk shuffling some papers.

‘Darui-san, you asked for me? You look busy, I could come back some other time?’

‘Nonsense, I could be drowning in paperwork and still have time to speak to you’ he gave a lazy smile that she had learnt to grow fond of.

In all honesty, she found herself liking Darui. He was easy to talk to, the conversation with him wasn’t awkward and he had no baggage with him. If Sakura wasn’t so focused, she might even be attracted to him. But she knew well not to mix business and pleasure, nothing good ever came out of it. She decided that her feelings as minuscule as they were were unrequited and baseless. He was the Raikage and she was a medic who travelled the world, there was no way this would even work. She would just have to get over her silly little crush and be an adult, treat him like a professional.

‘Right, is there something I can help you with?’ she spoke casually, trying to ignore her nerves.

‘Yes, actually, do have a seat, would you like something to drink?’

‘Sure’

He got up and poured a drink for her and himself, and sat next to her on the adjacent couch. Sakura accepted the drink with a small smile and gulped it down wanting some liquid courage.

‘Sakura, I know you got upset when you found out about Uchiha Sasuke’

Sakura stared at him in shock. Okay not what she was expecting him to talk about. She always thought of her new life and Konoha as separate worlds, Darui talking about it, makes those worlds come together in a way that made her uncomfortable.

‘Darui-san’

‘Please Sakura, let me explain.’ he said gently

He waited for her to say something, when she didn’t, he continued.

‘I know you were upset to learn about that. I know because before you came to Kumogakure, I did a background research on you, you were in the same Genin team as them and I know things didn’t go so well. I also know that he helped you escape and how strained your ties have been with your team. As the Raikage it is my job to know everything about the people who work for me or who enter my village. However, as your friend I felt that I owed it to you, so you wouldn’t feel so alienated. The thing is, I care about you Sakura, I like how we can be friends and it's difficult to find that connection when you’re the highest ranking ninja in the village.’ he chuckled

‘I don’t know how this can work or if it should, but if you want, when all this is over, I would really like it if you could join me for an evening out in Kumo, it doesn’t have to be big, but I’d really like it if we could spend some time together for a few short hours, with no one watching our every move’

Sakura didn’t know if it was the wine or the slow, deep methodical lull of his voice but all she wanted to do was say yes. It was on the tip of her tongue yet she couldn’t bring herself to do it. All she kept picturing was Sound and Sasuke taking charge of the deplorable village. She thought of Sasuke leaving Ibiki and defeating Orochimaru, of him taking on a leadership role and being revered for it. The reports had indicated how the people loved their new leader and were doing considerably well. She thought of seeing his face and wondering if he would notice the change she had undergone.

Sakura remained quiet, she was fond of Darui, he was everything a person could wish for, maybe even had the potential for growing into something more. But being a Kage’s wife wasn’t in her line of vision, raising children wasn’t it either and Kumo’s stern council would require him to produce an heir; a notion that would put her in Kumo indefinitely. The thought scared her.

Darui noticing her silence, smiled softly ‘You don’t have to make a decision now, I know I sprung this on you so abruptly, but please believe me when I say that it’s been on my mind for a while and I would like an answer by the time we get back’

‘Darui-san, I consider us as friends and this is so sudden, I don’t want to make any rash decisions’

‘I know, you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t. We’ll revisit this conversation when we get back from Sound’

Sakura merely nodded and numbly got up to exit the room.

She didn’t want to think about this, it was a complication. Sasuke was a complication. She only wanted to think of the patients waiting for her in Sound. From now in her attention would be on them and no one else. They deserved that from her.

The delegation from Kumo arrived six days later in Sound. They journeyed by foot to the village gates and were led by Sound’s ANBU guards to the tower. Sakura’s heart began pounding loudly; she was going to see Sasuke for the first time in years. She wondered if he was still the same arrogant jerk or had his manners become slightly less crass. Somehow she doubted the latter.

The delegation entered the office thronged by Sound’s elderly council and seated between them on the high desk, with his hands clasped before his face, was Uchiha Sasuke.

The delegation announced themselves and the Raikage who stepped forward. Sasuke got up and walked over to them where he grasped Darui’s extended hand and shook once with his good arm.

‘Raikage’

‘Uchiha-san’

He then looked over to the people standing behind him.

‘My attendants and advisers, Samui and Atsui’ They both inclined their head, though Samui merely glared at him. ‘Our distinguished guest from Sand and a prominent medic, Haruno Sakura’

Sasuke looked over at her, their eyes met briefly. She nodded once and tried not to look nervous. She hoped she came off as nonchalant as he had been to her in their teenage years.

‘Sakura’ Sasuke addressed her

‘Uchiha-san’ Sakura answered, she figured the best way to focus would be to keep a distance between them. Clearly he got the hint as he inclined his head once and began talking to the Raikage about the summit and their stay.

‘Your apartments are ready I’m told, Suigetsu will escort you there. I hope to see a fruitful discussion tomorrow at the summit, the others are already here you’ll have plenty of time to meet them.’

‘Thank you.’ replied the Raikage and was about to leave when Sakura interrupted.

‘A moment, Uchiha-san, I was told that Sound was going through a medical crisis and required my assistance. How soon can I see the patients? I want to meet with the staff and assess the problem so we can get to a solution quickly’

Darui smirked and left.

If Sasuke was taken aback, he didn’t show it, he instead turned to the head of his hospital, Karin and instructed her to bring Sakura up to speed on the situation.

Sakura thanked him and left with the red head not knowing that she had just left a very confused and slightly hurt Sasuke in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this took a while to write, I changed POV's midway owing to the fact that there's not much going on Sasuke's side that needs shedding light right now. It's all about Sakura at the moment.  
> A huge shout out to all my readers, thank you for keeping up with the story, I really appreciate it.  
> Happy reading and as always, leave a comment or a Kudos!


	12. The Gokage Summit Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger approaches sound, how will they respond?

Sasuke was concerned, confused and downright shaken up by the recent turn of events. He knew Sakura was different, even a changed person, however, he did not expect her to be a completely different person all together.

He always associated Sakura with a shy, slightly awkward girl who was a hopeless romantic and would radiate happiness. This hardened kunoichi, with a lack of empathy except for her patients, a stern training style and a brilliant mind, did not register to Sasuke as the Sakura he once knew. 

Still a lot could be said about their new working relationship. He found that he strangely preferred this new situation; it was like getting to know a person all over again. He had a lot of time to observe Sakura’s progress in Sound. She may be accompanying that Raikage, who Sasuke was still unsure about trusting, but she had chosen to be in Sound so was focused on the bigger picture, just like she had wanted all those years ago. 

It made Sasuke slightly nostalgic to think how far they had really come, especially the team. Kakashi of course was no longer Hokage, he had retired graciously after having realized his military centered approach was costing him more than benefitting him. After Sasuke left, things had changed in Konoha, the outbursts between Ibiki and Shikamaru proved that the new generation was ready to take over and was pushing hard, and the older one’s obstinacy was only creating frustration for them. 

Shikamaru with Temari and the rest of Sand by his side somehow convinced the council to abolish the use of archaic techniques in interrogation and now had a thriving intelligence network headed by Yamanaka Ino and her clan. Shizune took on the hospital’s leadership while Tsunade helped her from time to time in cases.  
Konoha’s entire rookie 11 had managed to find their place; they had even inadvertently managed to avoid a civil war by pushing forward with their agendas. It was clear to the elders that the new leadership of Konoha was ready to take charge and was not going to let anyone push them around. So with Kakashi’s retirement, Konoha had to look forward to another change. 

Sasuke sighed as he heard the door to his office burst open and a blonde head clad in orange ran towards him.

‘Sasukeeee!!!!’ Naruto cried on top of his voice.

‘Dobe’ he greeted sighing wearily.

‘Is that a way to greet me, you idiot, it’s been years’ he moved to hug him but Sasuke quickly stepped out of his way, making Naruto trip and fall on the carpet covered floor.

‘Hokage-sama, please maintain proper manners, the dignity of Konoha is at stake here’ Shikamaru muttered seriously, but his eyes betrayed mirth.

‘Yeah yeah’ he replied getting up and dusting himself off

‘Anyway, I’m not really here to see you’ 

‘Oh? I thought you were dying to see me, and I am quoting you.’ Sasuke asked skeptically.

‘Nah, I’m not, I’m here because my informants tell me you have a certain medic stashed up in Sound somewhere, so where is she?’

‘Where do you think she’d be, Naruto?’

‘Right, yeah, but the thing is-’ he was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door and the emergence of the person they were just talking about.

‘Ha! Sakura-chan!!!’ Naruto leapt and nearly crashed into Sakura while grasping her into a bone-crushing hug, lifting her off her feet.

‘Naruto’ she grumbled lightly.

‘Put me down you idiot’

‘I can’t believe you’re here. I can’t believe we’re all here’ he spoke putting her down and gesturing towards the three of them.

‘Yes well, we were bound to run into each other at one point. I’m sorry I didn’t make it to the wedding, I’m sure it would have been wonderful’ she murmured the last bit.

‘Ah well, life happened, anyway wait till you meet the kid, he’s growing just like his old man’ he spoke proudly.  
Sakura smiled fondly at him.

Sasuke thought he spotted a look of longing in her expression, he knew she was remembering Konoha and all those she left behind. 

‘Well, I’m going to need to see some pictures.’ 

‘Yeah, I’m thinking of heading to a ramen place not far from here once the meeting is done today. You guys want to join me?’

‘There’s a lot that needs to be done, I’m surprised you actually left your office, I can’t seem to do that’ Sasuke said bitterly. 

‘Oh lighten up, you can find time at least for one night’

Sasuke sighed and turned away, he received the report that Sakura had come over to submit and decided to go over it before the other kage arrived for the meeting while Naruto and Sakura continued their banter. 

The report stated that the patients had been exposed to rare herbs and vegetation growing in the south of Sound, upon careful inspection they found harmful and poisonous properties in their natural composition, hence Sakura stated in her report the antidote that could be made from her personal store of herbs and medication. The ingredients for making such an antidote were proposed to be grown later in Sound and which she had meticulously listed. 

The report further suggested that the medics in Sound needed more experience and training in handling patients and a deeper understanding of antidotes, Sasuke agreed with the proposal but he didn’t think Sakura would be willing to stay.

There was that other thing that bothered him, the one he wasn’t willing to fully acknowledge. He felt that the Sakura he sees in front of him is far more open and communicative with her peers if he was being honest with himself, he couldn’t bring himself to admit that he did in fact pay close attention when the Raikage and Sakura spoke. There was something about their conversation that did not settle well with him; he just didn’t know what it was; all he knew was that he found it unsettling. 

Sasuke knew he didn’t have the time to dwell on these issues, he already had the Sound council breathing down his neck to be the perfect hosts and now he has to hear all the new Kage crib about one thing or another. He just didn’t think Sound was ready to start parleying with the other ninja village leaders yet. But the whole fuss about the Gokage summit was to send a statement to the ninja world, how far Sound had really come.

It showed their progress in spite of oppression and now that they were free from Orochimaru, a tyrant leader, Setsu and the rumored shadow of Kakashi-led Konoha, Sasuke knew Sound would be prepared to fight off a threat. 

He had to play smart, especially with the Kage watching, even though they talk of peace, there was no guarantee when danger would come around.  
Sasuke was just wrapping up the summit meeting in Sound’s main village centre when he heard Sakura enter his office to submit another patients’ progress report.

‘The patients are stable now after giving them the antidote we prepared, have you seen the itinerary I designed for the greenhouses? You’ll need to get to it quick before the summit is over and we leave’ 

‘I’ve already sent it to the designated interlocutors; it should have been dispatched by now’ 

She nodded and stood there awkwardly. Sasuke wondered if she had something to say or if she was expecting him to say something. 

‘What?’ he finally asked

‘I was going to meet Naruto for dinner, to catch up; you’re welcome to join us’ 

‘Thank you, but I have other pressing things to take core of’ he said after a beat

‘Okay, Yeah I guess you saw him for the wedding and everything’ 

‘I wasn’t there, I was here’

‘Okay, what? You didn’t go to his wedding?’

Sasuke shook his head

‘We are officially the worst friends in the world’ she conceded. She looked completely taken aback. ‘I was branded a traitor to the village, what’s your excuse?’

If Sasuke was another person, he would actually laugh at that, it just so happens that he maintained his composure.

‘I was here in Sound, getting rid of Orochimaru’

‘Oh I’m sure that would have been difficult’ she said rolling her eyes.

‘If there’s nothing else, I’d like to get back to work’

‘Yeah, ok.’

After she left, Sasuke was wondering if he had indeed been a bad friend by not showing up, it’s not like there was a choice and he did send a wedding present. But he thought that maybe there was something in what Sakura said. Team seven had gone their separate ways, even lost contact, yet the reasons for not speaking remained painfully thin. 

With a heavy sigh Sasuke got back to his paperwork.  
______________________________________________________

It was late evening when a brightly lit ramen bar in Sound echoed the laughter of two old friends, Sasuke vaguely recalled spotting the laugh in a brightly lit bar many years ago; it felt like a lifetime though. He stepped past the door and spotted a blonde and pink head at the end of the booth. 

‘Hey! You made it! See Sakura, I told you he’ll make it. What took you so long?’

Sakura only harrumphed and turned away. 

‘Sit, I was just telling her about the wedding and how drunken bushy brows got at the reception.’ he chuckled so hard his sake started wobbling the cup he held.

Sasuke pursed his lips and sat down next to Naruto who pulled out pictures from his pocket and started showing them to the duo. Sasuke wondered if he kept them around at the off chance of a conversation about his family. It didn’t bother Sakura though who had a laid back smile on her face as she gushed over the wedding and baby pictures. He didn’t understand the fuss, but he supposed Sakura’s open show of affection was valid.

‘Only an idiot would get that trashed after a few sips’ 

Sakura snorted at that.

‘What? You have something to say?’

‘Oh I’ve got plenty to say, you don’t want to start with me’ she shot back

‘Clearly, why don’t you spit it out then, since you seem to be itching for a chance to claw my eyes out’ 

‘Enough!’ interrupted Naruto who shot a glare at the two.

‘We’re meeting for the first time in years, years! It’s rare enough as it is, I don’t want to see my two most important people fight like idiots, this is a stress-free, casual zone, keep your bickering outside of this great place. Now I don’t want to see the two of you talk about work or bring up subjects that might trigger each other off’ 

‘Yeah good luck finding that’ Sakura sneered.

‘Sakura please’ Naruto pleaded

She sighed and conceded on the condition that Sasuke does too, who begrudgingly agreed.

‘Great, now that that’s settled can we please enjoy some dessert? Or Sasuke would you like a bowl of ramen? All this mediating suddenly made me hungry so I’m ordering more food.’

He looked around hopefully for a waiter who bustled over to take their order.

Sakura only rolled her eyes and stared out the window next to the booth.

The trio spent the rest of the evening catching up, talking about new initiatives in Konoha, their wok prospects and with a sudden burst of nostalgia, their days at the training grounds. 

They were halfway through the conversation when alarms around the village started blaring off, alerting them of signs of danger. Sasuke, vigilant as ever, moved in a flash presumably to get to his office to convene with the ANBU forces, while Naruto and Sakura joined him, trying to get a plan of action in order. 

They entered the office when Sasuke was getting briefed on the security situation by the ANBU captain.

‘So far witnesses have reported ninjas garbed in a strange uniform around the border and moving towards out territory. We have identified them as rebel groups and terrorists who have in the past made attempt to get past our borders and into Sound territory. 

At this Sasuke stiffened, this case sounded incredibly familiar. He knew what they might be after, they did pay the price for it the last time after all, on the other hand he thought they might not be so smart seeing as they decided to attack when all the Kage were in the same area. Still he tried not to underestimate them. 

When Sasuke took over the leadership of Sound, the first thing he did was securing the perimeters around the supposed site of Kaguya’s resurrection and sealing it. He had also deployed extra ANBU guards around the area as a precaution. If they were after their same goal after all these years, it only meant that they had come prepared for war.

Sasuke assessed the situation and began directing Jounin towards the evacuation of the civilians, the sirens were still blaring, it would only cause panic among the people if they didn’t move them quickly enough.

He addressed the Kage, their advisors and the top leadership of Sound present in the room, he filled them in on the situation though he left out the part about the parley and getting caught. Sasuke was relieved to know that they all agreed to help and at once, Shikamaru started drafting a plan of action forming teams and getting into position.  
Within the hour, the Jounin got the civilians to the designated evacuation centers and various Sound Jounin and Chunin, joined by ninjas of the alliance, were stationed around the village. The alarms had stopped blaring and a sense of foreboding cascaded on the village. 

‘It’s too quiet’ said Naruto. 

‘Yeah, they could be barging in any second’ said Sakura

The two were battle ready next to Sasuke at the top of the main tower in Sound. Sasuke adjusted his gear, activated his sharingan and scanned the area. His rinnegan stayed concealed behind a curtain of hair, as he began folding back his sleeve to reveal different arm bands engraved with seals.  
Sakura readied her kunai and tried molding her chakra to her fists in case she didn’t have time to do so in battle. 

A sudden gust of wind blew near the gates and a sling of clashing kunais could be heard as the battle began. For the next few hours the village saw nothing but violence, several members of the rebel force were killed while many of the alliance suffered injuries. Shikamaru kept reinforcing new palns while assessing the new situation. Naruto went into his infamous kyuubi mode and unleashed the power he was most feared for. The rebel forces were strong and kept pushing the ninja alliance to go all out. 

Sakura remained near her position when the enemy came barging in, she pumped chakra into her fists and let it connect with the enemies’ jaw, with a sickening crunch, sending them flying over to a nearby training site.

She had no time to rejoice as many others found her and she engaged in a heated battle. Sakura managed to get the ninjas who tried attacking her, they were either knocked unconscious or sported angry welts and bruises in their vital spots. Satisfied that they won’t attack now that they’ve been rendered useless, she went to go find Naruto. She located him near the sealed resurrection site engaged in battle with the supposed leader of the force, Sasuke wasn’t that far behind either, he charged through and landed a hit on the man before Naruto.

‘Hey I had that’. Naruto protested 

‘Too late’ Sasuke shrugged and dived for another attack, his eyes blazing red.

Sakura reached up and analyzed the situation quickly, the enemy was clearly outnumbered, and now it looked like he was going all out, if this kept on they would have him soon.

‘You have no idea what you’re doing, stopping us like this. When we resurrect our beloved leader, Kaguya-sama, it’ll be over for you’ he sneered

‘Funny we met Kaguya, she wasn’t very pleasant, we beat her then, we’d do it again’ Naruto shot back

The leader of the rebel force, Aiko, lunged at him who deflected his attack with a kyuubi powered punch, a battle of will and wits began as Aiko held his ground against the second generation sannin. Sakura deployed her fists while Sasuke charged with a chidori crackling in his palm. He guessed the poor fellow had no idea he had just dug in his grave. The chidori and Sakura’s fist connected with Aiko as Naruto landed the last punch before Aiko crumbled to the ground. He looked up to the sky with eyes filled with remorse and spoke no more.

The trio stared at the man for a good few seconds before Sasuke had the good sense to assess the sealed area for any beak ins. With the rebel force’s leader death, those left fighting disbanded and dropped their weapons in surrender. They were taken into custody by Juugo for interrogation. 

At once Naruto got Shikamaru to send word to Konoha for reinforcements to build the areas of the village that had been destroyed. Sand and Kumogakure followed. 

‘It’s the least we could do, Sasuke’ said Naruto after Sasuke refused the offer. 

Sasuke spent the next few days overseeing the interrogation and parting with the Kage. It wasn’t what he was expecting but he did think that it was an eventful first summit for Sound. It certainly left the old council speechless for once and that was something Sasuke held on to. 

A few days later, Juugo barged into the office and spoke to Sasuke about the interrogation information released so far.

It became obvious after the first few tries that another stakeholder had come into play. The rebel force’s training, their reinforced weapons and their numbers had to come from somewhere, the attack was planned but the execution was messy. The only attack similar to this that Sasuke could think of was the one on Konoha all those years ago by Orochimaru. Would it be possible that he might be behind this after all? Sasuke thought. His thoughts were later confirmed by Juugo and the former immediately devised a plan to seek his old mentor out.

If Orochimaru was going to use others to attack Sound and slight Sasuke for it, he wasn’t going to sit idly and let him endanger the lives of the people he worked hard to maintain a life for. Sasuke wasn’t going to be so forgiving this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I finally managed to get this done. It's probably not the best written battle sequence but I would still like to hear your thoughts on it.  
> Leave a comment or a kudos!


	13. Final Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake vs Hawk Deux

The first thing Sakura did after the fight was hit the showers. She wanted to wash the dirt and grime of herself before she began healing other people and worrying about the extent of their damage. 

The fight was over but Sakura couldn’t forget the look in Aiko’s eyes as he perished. It was a sight that almost made her pity him. 

Almost. 

As ninjas they are trained to kill, to carry out missions despite circumstance. Not to pity the ones who lost their lives, since it simply means they aren’t strong enough. However, she felt that there was something wrong in that analogy. She did pity him; she knew he was a man whose dreams and ambitions will never come true as misguided as they were.  
Sakura felt that he was made into something no one could explain and was beyond help. Just another pawn for Kaguya’s selfish cause, she thought bitterly. She knew this meant a lot to her and the boys personally, the rebel force’s presence had already caused their lives to be different. It had made them go their separate ways, it was no wonder Naruto kept ordering Konoha to help out with disaster management.

Sasuke on the other hand, Sakura noticed, took a more solemn approach. He was obsessing over the interrogation more so than what she remembered of him during his days at the Torture and Investigation cell. Sakura found out that she no longer resented Sasuke or held onto any ill feelings. She saw how Sasuke had made a difference in Sound and had broken away from the mold that Kakashi and Ibiki held him in. He was becoming his own person, no longer conflicted or arrogant and Sakura was genuinely happy to see that.  
She had decided to stay on a few days to help around the village. Darui-san had conceded when she brought this up to him, but he wasn’t as willing as she had hoped. Sakura thought it had something to do with her awaited response. Honestly, she didn’t know what to feel, she knows Darui-san wants an answer soon, and she did have one she just didn’t think he’d like it. 

Sakura kept telling herself it wasn’t up to her how the other person feels, it wasn’t her responsibility even if everyone wanted her to believe that. She thought that going back to Kumogakure would only increase her stress levels at this point. She’ll have to deal with a rejected Raikage and an affronted village, not to mention her work would suffer. On the other hand, she didn’t see herself on the arm of a political leader following their rules for the rest of her life. She had turned into a free spirited, independent person; she wasn’t going to give that up for a thousand kages. 

Sakura sighed and made her way over to the makeshift medical camps they had set up to deal with the injured from the invasion. She spotted Juugo and Sasuke nearby with solemn frowns on their faces. 

Sakura neared the camps and was almost about to enter when she heard them arguing. 

‘My decision is final Juugo’ Sasuke’s voice was clear in the silence around the camps.

‘Openly seeking out Orochimaru is ill advised Sasuke, he will be waiting for you to operate alone’

‘Then what do you suggest I do? Wait for him to land another attack on us, like he did by using Aiko? Or a different village? If he plans on causing strife between the alliances then we have to quash this now’ 

‘He has made many enemies over the years, use them to create a team and then move forward with your plan. You are too valuable to Sound and this new world we are trying to build; Orochimaru knows that, he will do anything to put Sound back in chains’

‘Juugo, I know how to deal with him, I’m not endangering anyone else’ 

Sasuke moved to leave and Sakura who was left speechless in a closed space, moved towards her patients, her mind buzzing.

Orochimaru was behind the attack, he was responsible for the invasion. He must have trained them, provided them with reinforced uniforms and weapons, this was all meticulously planned. Yet the rebels didn’t know Orochimaru doesn’t care for his underlings, rather he casts them out when they no longer benefit him. 

If Orochimaru was behind it, Sasuke must think he can stop the sannin alone. It sounds like something Naruto would do, and lately Sakura felt that Sasuke had taken a lot from Naruto after all. His new found empathy spoke volumes. Although at his core he is still the same brash, arrogant Sasuke, but now that he plans to confront Orochimaru on his own, Sakura thought that showed character and a side of him she didn’t think he was capable of given everything that’s happened. 

She hissed slightly at the thought of Sasuke going on his own without back up, Juugo was right, he was too valuable to Sound to go on a reckless mission. She decided to speak to Naruto and Juugo. 

The next morning as Sasuke was preparing to leave, Sakura, Juugo and Naruto barged into his office and stopped him. 

‘You can’t go alone’ he cried out loud

Sasuke glared at Juugo who shrugged.

‘They got it out of me’ 

‘Both of you?’ Sasuke questioned eyeing Sakura too who felt the beginnings of a blush creeping over her cheeks, she tried to look nonchalant though.

‘I did most of the talking, Naruto tried to beat him up, we both know that would have been a bad idea’  
Sasuke smiled slightly. 

‘Sasuke you can’t go face him alone, your people need you here’

‘Aren’t you the one who defied Kakashi when he suggested the same and sought out Orochimaru?’

‘This is different, you don’t need to be so reckless’

‘Sakura this is the exact same situation, I don’t need to involve anyone else, I’ll deal with it, and he’ll be gone soon’ 

‘Look Sasuke, whatever happened back then, happened, there’s no denying it, but we have to look at it this way, if you die, what happens to Sound? Orochimaru will return and take over and all this will be for nothing’

‘She’s right Sasuke’ piped up Juugo

Sasuke simply shook his head.

‘How about we go with you? It’ll be like the good old days, we can go all out and make sure you don’t do something stupid’ Naruto shot him a huge grin

At this Sakura nodded brightly and Juugo agreed. Sasuke had no choice but to concede.

The trio set out the same morning where Orochimaru was last rumored to be; near the border of the fire country. 

‘Sai should have spotted this and reported it to me, I wonder why he didn’t?’ Naruto wondered out loud

‘Maybe he didn’t know, technically it is outside the fire county’s borders’ reasoned Sakura

‘Let’s keep moving’ spoke up Sasuke 

They moved along where the base was suspected to be and encountered a series of flash bombs and kunai being thrown their way. Sakura jumped out of the way and tried locating the source of the kunai. She spotted a ninja hidden in a tree nearby and leapt up to engage them. The ninja spotted Sakura and tried to scarper but she caught up and started swinging her fists wildly, landing a hit and tossing the garbed enemy into a nearby bush.

She searched for other targets and started towards them. Meanwhile, she saw that Naruto and Sasuke were engaged in a heated battle with other Orochimaru loyalists. Amidst the clash of swords, kunai and a shot of rasengan, she saw the entrance of the base and moved towards it. She was blocked by a few lower ranked ninja guards who she defeated easily and moved to break down the main wall. She punched through and created a crevice for them to climb in. The pathway was cold and dingy much like the other bases Orochimaru operated in, but she knew she had push through and move forward.

Sasuke and Naruto were still fighting the main guards stationed on the surface but she had to move forward and find Orochimaru fast. She knew the last time they met hadn’t gone done quite well; it made this confrontation only more risky. 

Still Sakura ran through the corridor, confronting more guards on her way and reached a dingy looking lab, thrown in darkness except for a glowing green compressor standing tall in the middle of the room. It looked ominous and cold much like the rest of the base. She was about to turn back when something pale and elongated shot out of the glass compressor, twisting around her throat and squeezing it. The compressor’s glass cracked and broke as a pale figure with an elongated neck and limbs crawled forward, slithering on the floor. It’s face was twisted like a snake, Fangs gleaming in the low light and tongue darting out as its beady eyes set its sight onb the writing prey before it. 

Sakura couldn’t breathe, her throat was being completely squeezed out and she felt her blood vessels about to pop, she had to act fast. She drew a few hand seals with one hand and as the creature was about to strike, Sakura’s figure burst into countless tiny slugs. The creature realizing the problem moved its gigantic ugly head sideways, spotting Sakura spluttering and trying to escape, and lunged forward towards her.

She headed deep into the corridor with the creature right behind her, she halted in front of a medical room, where she knew some gruesome experiments had been conducted in the past and started searching the shelves. She was looking for anything that might give her an edge over this disfigured version of Orochimaru. She knew if he had been experimenting here there must be a way to reverse or curb the mutation. 

She found a few substances and was about to reach for the correct apparatus to mix them together when Orochimaru reached her and struck his fangs at her arm. He narrowly missed as Sakura moved sideways and slashed a kunai in his eyes. He howled in agony as blood gushed everywhere, blinding him. He started relying on his hearing and felt Sakura shift across the room, he twisted his tail and was about to strike again when he felt the deadly crackling of chidori and a sharp electric current buzzing through him. The current broke through his reptilian skin, piercing his mutated organs and shredding his insides in numerous tiny cells. Sakura hurriedly mixed the substances in the apparatus, filled it in the syringe she bought in her pack and inserted the needle in his system. A few seconds later, Orochimaru returned to his usual slimy self and started breathing in sharp gusts.  
Sasuke slightly breathless had a few sharp cuts on his face and arms but Sakura, after a quick scan, knew he didn’t need medical attention.  
With the remnants of the chidori gone, Sasuke staked forward and spoke firmly.

‘Orochimaru, you were warned last time and countless times before that, but you never learn, you will be taken into custody by Sound and tried as a war criminal in front of the ninja alliance. We will then decide what to do with you’ 

He then conjured up a hawk sending a letter explaining the situation to the village leaders and with the help of Naruto, Orochimaru was restrained and taken back to Sound until a place of trial was decided.

Sakura healed all her injuries, doing the same for Naruto although it was pointless. She noticed that one of Sasuke’s cuts was still bleeding and moved to stop it. 

She placed her glowing hand near his temple and saw it reduce in size. Sasuke visibly stiffened but didn’t say anything, only nodded in thanks and moved away. She supposed that was all she was going to get out of him and shrugged it off. There were tougher battles yet to fight and she along with Naruto started towards Sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write, thanks for your overwhelming response I look forward to hearing more from you.  
> Leave a comment or a kudos!


	14. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru's fate is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since there was a massive delay in the update, I decided to post two chapters in one go. Winds of Change is a chapter away from its end. Enjoy!!  
> Leave a comment or a kudos!

It was one of the most satisfying sights to say the least. Sasuke couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so relieved. Actually he could, it was when he had fought Itachi and killed him, until he discovered the truth and the guilt and the hurt had made its way in his heart. 

But before that feeling had settled in, he remembered feeling so relieved and happy, that his life’s greatest ambition at the time had been fulfilled. This present situation was akin to that day. Taking Orochimaru hostage and presenting him before the alliance for a trial was one of the most satisfying moments of Sasuke’s life. He felt that despite the snake sannin reaching out and teaching him techniques, he felt no remorse or guilt over his capture. He felt that Orochimaru was a canker that had lived too long and now had to be eliminated. Having said that, Sasuke made sure the Sound council and the rest of the alliance leaders, the ones who had stayed behind, were gathered for the trial.

Orochimaru was brought before the council, restrained intricately so he didn’t slither through any loopholes as he’s known to. The council all gathered and listed out his crimes against the international shinobi community. 

‘You are brought before us to answer for the crimes you committed as a ninja entrusted with protecting your village’ began the Raikage

‘You deliberately disobeyed orders of your hokage and carried out gruesome and inhumane experiments against your own fellow ninjas, some were even children.’ He continued

‘Your defection from Konoha, betraying its secrets to Akatsuki and executing an attack on you village has labeled you as priority number one in the bingo book’ spoke up the Mizukage

‘What is your defense?’ asked Naruto

The sannin’s seal on his tongue was released and he was allowed to speak.

‘No please continue, this has been such a nostalgic trip down memory lane’ he retorted with a bored drawl.

‘Do you deny these claims?’

‘If it weren’t for old man Sandaime I would have conducted more wonderful experiments. I would have pushed the boundaries even further, he just didn’t think I had it in me, the council wanted to name me Hokage, it would have done you good. We could have initiated the one medic initiative decades ago’ he nodded towards Sakura. ‘But your ignorance knows no bounds, so I had to seek an outlet for my talents somewhere else.’ 

He drew breathe and continued ‘You may think that you are comfortable shrouded in the flimsy protection of the alliance, but history has only proven that eventually the ninja villages end up with a lot of strife among them, we had to go through four great wars to get here, how much longer till you realize that your pathetic attempts at peace are only temporary and inevitably you will be tearing at each other’s throats soon. ’ 

His outburst was enough to be taken as a confession, the council therefore ordered for Orochimaru to suffer through solitary confinement for the rest of his days, as many as they were. 

Sasuke looked on as Orochimaru was bound in intricate seals and chains. He was then escorted by ANBU guards to a separate cell in the catacombs of Sound tower. 

‘That won’t be enough to keep him’ murmured Sasuke.

Sakura and Naruto who stood beside him in the room, nodded silently.

‘What do you suggest we do?’ asked Naruto

Sasuke didn’t respond, he didn’t need to, the answer was clear to all of them.

That night, as the guards were making their rounds in the Sound tower dungeons, Orochimaru sat in the middle of the cell, bound to the floor with his eyes shut. To an onlooker it would simply look as if he was meditating.

To Sasuke, having experienced many facets of his personality, it looked like Orochimaru was simply scheming his next way out or another round of attack on Sound. Either way, Sasuke realized, he was not going to let it happen. 

He slipped through the ANBU guards and made his way to the sannin’s cell. As he moved closer, Orochimaru, sensing his presence, opened his eyes and fixed them on his former student’s mismatched ones. 

‘You’re probably wondering if this will be your life now, but we both know it won’t be. You’ll find your way out; you always do, and slip once again from another village’s intelligence network. You’ve played this game before Orochimaru, we all know how it goes and how it ends.’

Sensing trouble, Orochimaru’s eyes widen grotesquely and smoke starts emitting from him. In an instant, he transform into his snake like form, with a head emerging from his ‘hide’ and falling limply on the floor. 

The sannin broke away from the seals placed on him easily and proceeded to take on a more sinister look. His enlarged head and midnight hair flipped around as his body elongated into a huge snake, white scales covered him and sharp, venom dripping fangs protruded out of his mouth. The snake was ready for its kill; he meant to commit more than one murder tonight. Sasuke could have sensed the bloodlust a mile away. 

Orochimaru did not speak another word, only struck its enlarged head towards its prey. He missed as Sasuke dived to the left and jumped back creating a wide space between him and the snake. Orochimaru flipped his thick tail and the iron gates of the cell broke away with a crash, spreading rubble everywhere. 

Sasuke jumped on the rubble and scarpered on to the main corridor where Orochimaru proceeded to follow. The chase continued until they reached an open courtyard made completely of blocked stone; Sasuke remembered it as their once training ground many years ago, how befitting that they should fight here. 

Sasuke rounded the corner and prepared to strike, launching in the air armed with a crackling chidori in his right palm. He struck deep into the scales of the snake and lunged back out of reach, as the snake writhed in pain, thrashing its tail. Blood gushed everywhere but Orochimaru was not deterred he struck again, blaring his fangs he tore into Sasuke’s remaining arm, sinking his fangs deep as Sasuke bit down on his lip subtly to refrain from screaming in pain.

He grunted and blazed another chidori to tear Orochimaru away from him. The snake detached once more, screaming he thrashed his tail in all directions. Sasuke tore of the cloak he was wearing with his sword and proceeded to wrap it around his arm like a tourniquet to stop the blood from gushing out. As he tended to his wound, the snake, taking advantage of his vulnerability, struck again, this time aiming to end the job.

Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and attacked with his Amaterasu flames. Black flames at once erupted and encased the snake into eternal burning. It screamed, thrashed and writhed in agony but it could not be helped. The flames had marked their target and would only diminish when the last of its prey has turned into ash.   
It took several moments for the snake to decend into nothingness, and loud screams echoed deep in the stone walls of the tower dungeons. 

Sasuke swayed, panting heavily and sat down on the stone floor to gain his bearings. The poison must have penetrated deep into his bloodstream by now, he thought as he sat there, his senses dulling by the second. His vision kept blurring and his mind flitting between unconsciousness and wakefulness. 

He was just about to keel over, when he heard voices and footsteps thundering down the hallway. He could just make out shapes of people stopping in front of the now pile of ash on front of them. He saw two blurry figures emerging in front of him but by then he was already gone.

The last thing her remembered was his name being called by a voice as if from a faraway place. He knew it was a voice he could spot anywhere; just like their laugh…..


	15. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings.

Blood, smoke and ash…. 

That is where Sakura had found him. He lay panting heavily, the blood drained completely from his face, with his arm completely soaked in blood. 

Sakura rushed to his side, her hands glowing green as she immediately set to work on him. He was poisoned; that much was clear. She laid him down gently, assessing the nature of the poison and began stopping its flow into his bloodstream. Sakura concentrated hard as she curtailed the poison to one area and started extracting it out. 

She nicked his skin with a kunai near his ribs, right below his heart, and used some water from a flask she carried, to extract the poison out in large blackened globs.

The extraction continued there for what seemed to be an hour though to Sakura it felt forever. Sasuke’s skin that had grown paler was regaining color as the procedure continued; beads of perspiration gathered on his temples and his labored breathing became stable as she extracted the last of the poison. 

With the procedure complete, Sakura sealed the wound she had made and ordered for him to be placed in the hospital for observation.

‘I’ll need to check on him for any signs of infection or deterioration, but he should be fine with a bit of rest’ she informed the kage who had gathered there.

Over the course of the next few days, word had got out how Sasuke had dealt with the problem himself. This move had created a great uproar with the kage especially the Raikage and although he didn’t say anything, Sakura knew Darui disapproved of the move entirely. 

So it wasn’t a surprise when Darui intercepted an unsuspecting Sakura one late evening near the Sound hospital. 

‘Sakura, you’ve been avoiding me’ he said plainly

Sakura was mildly surprised, he had dropped his customary politeness; he wasn’t even smiling.

‘I’ve been busy healing my patients’ she replied

‘Is that all there is?’

‘Yes’ she spoke sternly. If Darui was going to accuse her of something, he’s got another coming. She didn’t care who he was, no one spoke to her harshly, and she’d made sure of that over the years.

‘We both know that’s not all there is’ he spoke with a sigh

‘What do you mean? Are you calling me a liar?’ she narrowed her eyes at him

‘No, rather how you say something but you mean something else entirely’

‘You’re being cryptic, it’s unlike you’

He remained quiet and only looked at her with a sideways glance.

‘I plan on leaving this morning, Sakura. Will you be accompanying me then?’ he asked after a while

‘You know I still have patients here, I gave them my word, I can’t leave them halfway, besides isn’t that why I was brought here?’ 

‘You trained the medics as well as you could in the short amount of time we were here, and have instructed them as best as possible, they know what to do next. You being here is no longer as imperative as before’ 

‘Are you asking me to abandon my patients?’

‘I’m asking for an answer to my question earlier’

‘I’m sorry I don’t have an answer to give you,’

‘But you have time to heal other village leaders’ he spoke shrewdly. 

Sakura breathed deeply, he really had to go there didn’t he? She thought

‘Yes, I have others to heal seeing as they are my patients. I don’t see what the big deal is, or why you’re being so testy all of a sudden?’ 

‘You know why’

‘I told you, I don’t have an answer to give you, I thought we were supposed to deal with this when we got back, we’re still in Sound and shouldn’t be having this conversation here. Darui -san I respect you, but please don’t think that you can demand an answer out of me, because I am not your subject, I don’t owe you explanations about myself’

‘Clearly we are two very different people. What’s worse is, you just won’t admit it to anyone much less yourself’

‘Admit what?’

‘Uchiha Sasuke. You have feelings for him. It’s quite obvious.’ He laughed and continued ‘I actually should have seen this coming to be honest, but I wanted to see what you might have to say, how you would react if I brought it up’

“I don’t have feelings for Sasuke’ she spoke completely surprised. She didn’t think Darui -san would point out something she had long forgotten. Sure she wasn’t as hostile to Sasuke like before but she didn’t feel that way about him anymore.

‘I’m leaving for Kumogakure in the morning, your contract with Kumo will be rescinded, you can stay here and train with the medics, even if you choose to join us, I know your heart will remain in Sound’ he said with a sad smile and departed.

Sakura stood frozen on the spot. She had no idea what happened or what brought it on, either way, Sakura didn’t think she would feel a sense of relief. She liked Darui -san but she didn’t want to spend the rest of her life, playing by some other village’s rules, last time she did that, it ended up with her exile. 

Sakura sighed and turned to the direction of the hospital to check on her patients. 

When she entered Sasuke’s room, she found him sitting upright in his bed, awake and watching the view from his window. He didn’t acknowledge her as she slipped in.

‘Good morning, Sasuke, How are you feeling today?’ she asked, deliberately keeping her tone light  
He shrugged and remained silent.

‘No pain or sluggishness? Your medics told me you have a fever last night’

He looked downright angry at being ratted out. ‘I would think my ninjas would be a but more disciplined than that’ he spoke gruffly.  
Sakura actually laughed at that. 

‘Don’t blame them they’re under oath to report all changes to the head medic on the case, which happens to be me’

‘I’m fine Sakura. Where’s your friend?’

Her smile vanished instantly and instead she sighed.

‘The Raikage is leaving, the summit is over and he has no other reason or plans to stay.’

‘I see. Shouldn’t you be returning with him?’ he shot back

‘My contract was up, so I guess I’m sticking around with the Sound medics for a while. I mean you did summon me all the way here till your medics were properly trained’ 

‘That was for a short while, do you really think they’re completely hopeless’ he spoke haughtily. 

‘No, not hopeless, but they do need some work’ 

‘I see.’

A brief silence descended upon them, until he broke that too.

‘I’ll make you a deal then, train my medics as best as you can, we’ll facilitate you for whatever you need, and I have already spoken to the Raikage before he left, another medic will be replacing you as head of the initiative in Kumogakure.’

‘Who? Why wasn’t I informed, I should think since this is my initiative all its decisions should go through me’ 

‘You’re right, but I think you shouldn’t have a problem with this decision’

He smiled slightly and called for a medic with the push of a button, at once the door slide open and a Sound medic hurried in accompanied by a young woman, Sakura hadn’t seen in years. 

‘Shishou’ said Moegi beaming at the slightly older woman

‘Moegi!’ exclaimed Sakura and the two embraced happily. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

‘I take it you won’t object to the new appointee’

‘I- yes alright, but you should have informed me’ Sakura replied wiping the tears that had fallen on her face.

‘It’s okay Shishou, Sasuke-san contacted me a few days ago and I had to see you and tell you myself. I am happy to accept the offer, nothing would make me more happy than to do you proud’ 

‘Thank you Moegi, I hope to keep in touch with you and help you get settled there’ 

The two women agreed with promises to exchange notes. Sakura promised to send her notes once Moegi was settled in and explain the existing record of Kumo once she arrived. The two had a lot to talk about now. 

When Moegi left, Sakura examined Sasuke one last time before declaring him fit to return to office.

‘I suppose I will be seeing you around from now on. Take care of yourself Sasuke, don’t be an idiot’ she said with a slight laugh at his expense.

‘Oh and thank you’ she added with an afterthought and left the room.

He didn’t say anything only nodded and went back to staring out the window with a hint of a smile on his face.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final afterthought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the lovely response to this fic. I hope to come up with more interesting plots later.  
> Winds of Change has really been a great way for me to get back in the fanfiction game, its been a pleasure writing this story.  
> As always, leave a comment or a kudos, I'd love to hear from you! :D

Sakura shifted in her seat as she sipped her coffee quietly. The sun had just begun peeking over the horizon and she had a clear view of the sunrise from her office window. She loved certain moments of peace and tranquility. In her line of work it was hard to have those very often but she held onto the rare moments whenever she could.

Sound had progressed greatly in the last six months that she had been there. Her progress with the Sound medics’ training had been so immense that the medics now had an almost 100% success rate. They could also manage complex procedures and some had also taken it upon themselves to train with Sakura in Taijutsu and basic combat. 

The training was so successful that Sasuke had ordered the newly trained protégés to start training academy students who would be graduating soon. The results were very pleasing and soon Sound will be the first village to be the recipient of the One Medic per Team Initiative. 

Sakura was very pleased, she could tell her protégés at the hospital and her colleagues were excited and the news had generated a buzz when it first started floating around. She also knew how happy Sasuke was at the news of the initiative; politically it would put Sound on the map, and be a statement to the other ninja villages, especially Konoha who opposed the method.

Sasuke had tried to bring it up with Sakura in a Jounin meeting, but she had shot it down. To her, there was no going back, Konoha had already declined her proposal may times and even when Kakshai had visited Sound a month before, Sakura hadn’t relented.

She was still reeling from the shock of his visit. He had treated her pleasantly, explained his reluctance, apologized profusely and congratulated her for all her success. Needless to say, she was confused, elated, sad and pleased all at the same time.

Naruto had tried to intervene on Kakashi’s behalf. Acting as an intermediary he had made sure all charges against Sakura were dropped after the events of the first attack on Sound. True to his word, he had kept faith with Sound and Sasuke while extending pardon to Sakura with the understanding that she could return whenever she felt like it and that Konoha will always be her true home. 

While Sakura had understood Naruto’s intentions, she knew her return would not signify much; still she didn’t want to completely close that option. She might visit one day to oversee the initiative there, which had begun in the hospital and was now being overseen by Shizune and a fresh-out-of-retirement Tsunade. 

She had stayed in Sound because she thought they needed her the most, they were vulnerable and clueless when she first found them, having just broken away from enslavement, she knew she had to stay on and do something for them. Going back to Kumogakure would definitely have been a career boost; she could have the best, most highly equipped research labs in the village, with trained medics at her disposal. However, there was something humbling about working in Sound. It made her realize how important certain things are, things that she had taken for granted. She supposed Sasuke’s leadership had something to do with it as well. 

The boy she had grown up with, consumed by revenge was now working tirelessly for the people of Sound. He had gotten rid of their one true oppressor, Orochimaru and had taken on the daunting task of brokering peace in the village and giving the people a quality of life. 

Sakura knew Sound had been her calling just like his. She knew accepting the Raikage’s proposal would only result in subjecting herself to a life she couldn’t compete with. Since that day, Sakura hadn’t spoken to Darui, only heard snippets of information from Moegi who still heads the Kumogakure chapter. She had learned that he had married a local leader’s daughter and was now leading Kumo with full force. Sakura had no regrets there. 

All in all, Sakura didn’t think her life from a prestigious ANBU Medical Captain would turn into a whirlwind of accusations, being on the run and subsequent success; but she knew she had to follow her instincts and believe in her capacity as a medic and a shinobi. 

Who knew what the future laid in store for her? Maybe she would go back to Konoha, maybe not; maybe she would forgive Kakashi, maybe not. Maybe she would even ask Sasuke out just to mess with him for old time’s sake, the thought made her smile. She knew he wouldn’t mind this time; maybe it was worth finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm new to this platform but not new to fanfiction. Leave a comment, constructive criticism or just let me know what you think.  
> Thanks.


End file.
